Three
by Altevriel
Summary: The three goddesses have their chosen, but the red goddess is tired of hers being killed.
1. Prelude

Dis: I don't own any Zelda stuff.

This is during Twilight Princess.

* * *

**Three**

Ch 1-Prelude

* * *

"It's always mine, isn't it?!" The small room, literally glowing shades of red, green, and blue, shook with the speaker's rage.

The little room was normal shaped with four walls and a floor. The ceiling was another strange feature, having the appearance of the sky instead of shifting between three colors. The artificial sky here, however, wasn't clear like it would normally be, and became storm clouds with the angry mood of the room. One of them got bored one time and imbued the place with a real atmosphere.

"Sister, it's not like that." A green-haired woman, shorter than that of the taller angry woman with fiery hair, tried her hand at calming the other. "It's just that...you always seem to give your attention to the most volatile of people." The tense atmosphere made her back into her nearly invisible seat, which also glowed as the walls and floor did.

"Farore..." the taller, frustrated woman started as she sat in one of the three chairs, "You and Nayru both know that's not how it is. They are not dangerous until they're given our attention."

A third woman with aqua hair sat farther away, just as quiet and calm as her green sister, Farore. She was minutely invested in her long blue ponytail slung over her shoulder and a leg crossed over the other. She drug her blue eyes up to meet the blood red eyes of her sister's. "Most of the gerudo have turned because of your gift to their only man, Din. And that misjudgement and gift have resulted in too many deaths to count."

Din's eyes turned toward the white table under her vision, away from the sight of the other two. Farore shifted a wooden rod with a spiral vine wrapping around it and a curved, hook-like head to her other hand before speaking her almost airy soft voice again, "Is it not enough that you have already created matter and substance?"

"NO, it's not!" The hands of the red goddess slammed against the table and the ceiling's storm clouds returned. "Even if I've created the bodies of those people, you've both chosen more than one favorite race, and you both are even called by more than one name. By your logic, I am to be kept from having a race to favor or a way to communicate with them."

When neither spoke and Din's voice quieted only slightly, she continued. "How is it that the one who ignited their sun is to gain less love than the other two, who provide only almost as much? I don't want more than you, I just want equal. May I point out that it was not I that gave people the ability to be evil, and it was not until we created the triforce that people began to want anything so strongly."

Nayru's normally apathetic seeming face had a tinge of hurt to it. "That was not our intention, we-"

"And it wasn't mine for a gerudo man to be corrupted by my gift so that both of your favorite sentients had to kill him." the red goddess stated as her anger finally began to die like a weakened fire.

Farore glanced between them, trying to block any extra animosity and smiled. "Perhaps we should just never pick singular people to give our power again."

Din's own eyes drew to her sister's bright green eyes, just as she drew a thin and almost sarcastic smile across her face that caused Farore to remove her own. "Actually, I might reverse that thought entirely."

The two others looked at each other in question and the fire goddess stood to leave. The water goddess stood. "Din, where are you going?"

She turned when her hand met the knob of the door that was only an outline on a wall of rainbow and spoke. "Down to Hyrule."

Begin


	2. Arrival

Dis: I don't own any Zelda stuff.

This is during Twilight Princess.

* * *

**Three**

Ch 2-Arrival

* * *

Two days after Ganondorf was killed and the twilight mirror's destruction, Link, Zelda, Midna and everyone else shifted back mostly into their normal lives. No one knew what was going on with Midna, but Zelda was sure she was going about her duties as princess of her realm.

The green clad hylian had even switched back into his Ordon outfit with the single sleeve and was back to helping with the ranch. Also, when he had time, playing games with the village's kids. He didn't have the master sword now, since there wasn't a big threat anymore, so it was put back in the stone it came from. Because it was so normal again, his yawns spoke to how boring he considered it.

"Link, I know it's not as exciting as beating those green things on the pigs, but you promised to play with us now." Talo spoke at the same instant he swung the well detailed wooden sword at the scarecrow next to Link's tree home.

The sword swinging boy didn't hear the sigh that the other three kids heard when the hero thought about it. "I know, but...what can I say, I got to fight monsters. Big ones." He was staring at the clouds, or maybe through them.

"Yeah, you were so cool chasing those green guys on Epona." Beth nearly squealed, as per her old character, before her slight crush on Colin. Now that she was crushing on someone who was actually her age, she was much shyer about it. Colin was too.

He smiled and Colin decided to take his turn attacking the scarecrow. The boy was actually getting good. He glanced up at his house, at least he still had all the items from those dungeons. "The days just seem boring now."

Beth snuck to his side and hunched her head forward with a grin. "You do know that Ilia still watches you, don't you?"

The older boy's face reddened with that thought and some embarrassment. "I...uh, forgot actually." All the kids except the baby, Malo, started laughing at Link's expense.

* * *

In Hyrule's castle...

The princess sat at a throne in a large room that at least wasn't full of shadow beasts this time, but the fact that the one other throne was empty still made her uneasy.

Her feelings were made stronger by the castle steward's approach. He was an already thin old man with long eyebrows and deep-set eyes. His voice almost quivered with his age. "Your highness, you have the ability to rise to queen now, why do you not take that?"

Her eyes shifted from the thinning old man to the empty chair at her side for a moment. "I do not believe it would be good for the people for too much change to pass so quickly."

Zelda paused before finding the will to say the next part. "And I am not fully comfortable in that my father's seat is now empty."

The old man's gray eyebrows seemed to hang out in a vaguely questioning, yet understanding, expression. His hunched back lurched forward a step. "Thoughtful desicion, your highness, and if I may..."

She nodded in signal to continue, and he bowed his head. "Thank you. I would tell the people about Zant and Ganondorf to reassure them of you being trustworthy and on top of things."

"Good advice, I'll take it into consideration." The princess spoke and signaled that he could go. She didn't mean to seem so bluntly spoken, her thoughts were just too much at points. Her eyes drifted to the carpeted floor when she fell into her thoughts.

It was only a few seconds when she realized only her, Link, and Midna knew Zant and Ganondorf's names, but the steward was gone.

* * *

In an unknown outer realm...

The red-haired goddess stood outside the house belonging to her and the two sisters. The outside was nothing more than black skies with stars so far away that whole galaxies were visible as whirlpools of color. The ground she and the house stood on had bright violet grass and the trees were generally violet-leafed with silver bark, though they could change any of it when they felt like it.

The spot Din now stood at was a hole in the ground that opened up into rainbows. Sometimes the rainbows would shape into images of places, and the three would use the pool as a gateway to these places. It was how they traveled to different planets quickly.

"Din, you can't go there. You'll unbalance things again."

She didn't turn this time, knowing who spoke and beginning to get annoyed with the tone. "Not even trying to hide that I apparently made a mistake, are you?" Instead of feeling frustrated this time, a thin smile appeared on her.

Nayru was a few feet away from her, staring at Din who stared at the portal. "What do you expect? Farore isn't one for conflict, and I am the one to keep order, so of course it's me talking to you now."

"Then I'm surprised you didn't notice I've already unbalanced things." She turned her red eyes against her, then fell through the hole. Nayru didn't physically try to stop her, knowing she would leave, but she felt sad all the same.

* * *

The beginning of the portal was energy, all light. Then, through the blast of light and force, the red goddess fell through the portal's gateway back into the cold of space, with a world under her. It was the planet that Hyrule sat on. Not needing to breathe, she let that thing Nayru invented, gravity, begin to pull her down. Eventually, heat and resistance erupted against her when she hit the atmosphere. For her, though, the heat was nice.

Not even the air and heat bothered her nor hindered her vision, and she continued falling as the warmth left and the clouds constantly hit her. Her height quickly shrank and Din spun herself onto her back, staring up at the sky as it got farther away. The clouds also seemed farther and farther away until, abruptly, she stopped. It was the ground that stopped her, but she fell into it like a meteor. Destruction attacked her ears and dust blasted into the air.

Smiling, she decided to take a nap in the ground she created for a while.

* * *

In Ordon...

Everyone in the village had heard something explode into the sky and crash down somewhere in the fields around the castle's town. It was something so strange that everyone thought they felt a small amount of heat wash over them. Link volunteered first and got any weapons together he thought he'd need, before riding away on Epona. The kids wanted to follow, but he didn't give them the chance.

Rushing past the trees and dragging her hooves through the grass, the white maned horse flew out from the woods and into the southern field where the crash was heard. Epona already saw the source, but it took her rider an extra few seconds to notice it. He made the horse stop at the dust cloud.

Link slowly dismounted and unsheathed his plain old sword when his second foot left the stirrup. Once he had sword and shield ready, he stalked over to the collapsed part and now saw large chunks of earth pushed upward at the edges of the hole. He swung his shield around in front of him to fan the dust away.

A shape stood up in front of him and reflexes forced him to raise the blade, though he did lower it once he saw the shape looked human enough. It wasn't until it turned to him that Link raised the blade again, in reaction to the glowing red eyes and a white mark floating over them.

There was a swing of its arm, but the dust didn't clear. Instead, it settled back to the ground completely, revealing the red haired woman. She now had golden skin. He also noticed that she looked quite strong without taking away from her unnatural beauty that made her appear as royalty, or more. And her eyes that were previously glowing were that of dark rubies. Then he noticed the white mark on her forehead, a triangle.

Her flawless face shifted into a low frown that darkened his world, and she finally opened her mouth. "You're the one chosen by the green, aren't you?"

Link didn't know it, but he stepped back from the woman who seemed to be looking down on him. In fact, he forgot for a moment that she asked him a question. "I have the triforce belonging to the green goddess, if that's what you mean." His eyes thinned dangerously from worry. "Who are you?"

"Interesting." She lifted a sandalled foot from the rubble in a step toward him, "I sometimes forget you smaller beings can look so handsome. It's too bad you belong to my sister."

"Sister?" When it hit him, his expression vanished in sheer surprise and a little fear. He even stepped back four more steps and nearly dropped his sword shaking. "I...you, I'm sorry. I know who you are."

She was a little surprised to see him turn his eyes away. "Respectful, are we? Then tell me, why did you kill my chosen?!"

The ground shook and a shocked gasp escaped him. Everything stilled in the next second. "What do you mean? He was evil and hurting too many people, so me and Zelda had to-"

"Zelda." The voice of the boy quieted when the goddess began. "That's the name of the other chosen." She gave him a threatening look and stepped off to the side. "Zelda and Link, picked by Nayru and Farore."

He lifted his eyes while she wasn't looking, trying not to focus so much on her beauty. Din turned her head casually back to the elven boy. "They speak of balance, but continuously give you and your princess advice through light spirits and sages. I've never spoken to Ganondorf, maybe that's why."

While he was listening, she wasn't actually speaking to him that time, just sounding out her thoughts. He took the courage to speak up. "He's dead though. He was evil."

"Dead? Well that's just another condition." Without warning, she walked up to him and wrapped an arm around the back of his neck to pull his face close. He almost couldn't handle being that close to a woman that flawless. "You will see me again."

Through his reddened face, he caught sight of a smile before she let go. Her feet rose off of the grass and she left the field through the air, like a living arrow, leaving Link with one thought in mind. He had to tell the princess.

* * *

In the desert...

After flying some distance and taking just a little pride in how she made the land, Din grinded her feet into the ground and came to a halt in the mirror chamber of the arbiter's grounds. There was something she knew was there, just under the black slab. After the mirror was destroyed and the slab made useless, it dropped back into the sand, burying who she knew had been hidden there.

She walked up to the slab and put a hand on it. "Hello, chosen."

End


	3. The Other Two

Dis: I don't own any Zelda stuff.

This is during Twilight Princess.

* * *

**Three**

Ch 3-The Other Two

* * *

Darkness, silence, and the suffocating sand covering his face, though the sand and his face were nothing but a nearly forgotten sensation. Even the blade through his chest meant nothing, but he could still feel it. And the sound of...thumping? What was that?

Thump again. It sounded familiar. He knew he remembered that sound, but it felt too distant. It took him another dead eternity of moments, but he remembered. A heartbeat. His, but it stopped so long ago.

With more loud bang noises in his chest, he began to see what he recognized as light, and with another moment realized the feeling of his own hands digging up toward that light. The sand was warm.

* * *

The arbiter's grounds...

A hand erupted from the sand and struggled to pull the rest of its body from the grave. He greedily ate the air when his head was free, almost blinded by the surrounding sunlight. His last armored leg was almost out when he saw the golden skinned woman with fiery hair and blood red eyes in front of him. She was equally as tall, but more imposing.

The smile across her beautiful face opened for her to speak. "Ganondorf, you look as I thought you did. Welcome back."

His hands went to wipe the dust and sand off to present himself as he used to, already falling back into one of his habits. Only then did he build the nerve to speak, "Who are you, and how do I live?"

To him, she looked like the gerudo priestesses he remembered from long ago. He was always greedy for power, never noticing a woman, until something about her commanded his sight. Her mouth opened again. "You're alive because death is a mortal condition, not an eternal one."

He tried to raise his face higher than he thought she held hers. "Then who are you?"

A golden-skinned hand went to her face, adorned at the wrist with a deep red bracelet, the same as the other arm. She sounded a weak chuckle. "Try looking over something before reiterating a question. It's not difficult."

She tapped a finger against her forehead, pointing out the triangle, then pointed to his triforce hand. He felt her message, but remained oddly indifferent. "You're lying. I am the only god here-"

"QUIET!" Her shout and accusing finger seared his ears and forced a small retreat from the armored man. Seeing that he lost the ability to speak, the anger vanished. "Please don't think me too prideful, but that is the very feeling that led to you underestimating a boy in green. You are just a mortal, mind you a powerful and intelligent one, but that's all." Din lowered her hand and smiled again.

"Then..." He had never been surprised that badly, but his voice managed to come back. "Why did you bring me here?" With listening to his own question, he then stared at her differently. "Why are you here?"

"You know about my sisters, don't you?" Out of the surrounding sand, a stone chair made of the fused grains appeared so she could sit. A second later, a chair appeared from the revived gerudo. He was nervous over the gesture, but he figured there was no reason to be afraid of his own goddess. She began again. "They only ever pick a favorite person to beat my own when, really, you just express what I am about. Power." The goddess held her head lazily. "The other two are supposed to maintain order and life, but that always contrasts what mine is here to do, and it's not as if Nayru and Farore would ever let my chosen have his own kingdom. Believe me, I would've given your people more than just sand, but I was always held back, for the balance."

His hands were held together in his hunched forward sitting position. "So you've come to help me change the land for the better?" He brought back his old smile, though with more of a thankful aspect to it.

"I've come to change things to how they should be, and I want you to continue being my chosen. I'll even give you a power boost."

She lightly swung a hand in his direction and one of his hands began burning. Ganondorf grasped it and hoped it would stop, but the burning became searing and ran a wave through him that changed into a new sensation. The pain stopped and he looked at her questioningly. She gestured to his hand. He looked for the triforce mark, but it vanished. A single, glowing red triangle appeared on his hand now, flooding more power into him than he'd ever felt, even when he transformed into a monster. He managed a weak breath. "What is this?"

"An unfiltered version of the power I tried to give you before. The gold mark was always a very limited thing." She scanned her eyes over his face as he clenched his hand into a fist and felt his own magnified magic become useless. "Would you like to try it somewhere? Not here, of course, this structure is interesting."

His attention flickered back to her half attentively, prying his wondering eyes off the mark and he tried to speak. Unsuccessfully, until he went uncharacteristic. He dropped to a knee.

"Goddess, I'll go wherever you say."

The fiery-haired woman raised an eyebrow from her chair, and the expression became a smile. He heard her lift herself from the seat and walk over to him, then felt a hand on the shoulder of his armor. "Very well, let's go to Eldin."

* * *

Back in the forests...

A shape burst through the trees farther into the woods. Hooves slamming the dirt, Epona raced back to the village with a mildly panicked Link on back. He had no idea how he or Zelda could talk to an actual goddess who seemed pretty annoyed with him.

For a second, he thought he was stuck in another twilight area, because all the green seemed to glow. The sky was blue, though, and he needed to focus.

Two more minutes, and he reached his house, then, after the thin path, the village. Link almost fell off his horse and ran to someone, hopefully Illia's dad, to tell the news. No one was around, and a hard lump formed in his throat. Illia's house was empty, as was the little shop, and the other houses. Everyone was gone.

He kicked something and jumped back on the horse, and he was off. Epona and the rider left the village to now look for the villagers and find out why they vanished, and he heard something. Voices, at the spring. And aside from that fact, he wasn't even in the village's province anymore, he was in Faron.

Turns out what his eyes picked up earlier was right, and all the green was actually glowing. The air here was also laced with the gentlest breeze and smelled sweet. In one clearing, he finally found the people.

This place, holding a small pond in its far corner, was filled with all the villagers. Link even saw a couple of goats hanging around it, which was odd because they didn't usually like large numbers of people. They were both standing next to a girl in green that he didn't recognize, but something about her made the triforce on his hand buzz.

The new girl looked up from petting one of the goats and stared right at Link, growing a huge smile and jumping off her tree stump with a small thump. "So you're Link!"

He didn't have any time to react before she ran up and wrapped her arms around him, holding his own arms stuck to him. "Who are-" His voice caught in his throat when he saw it. She had the gold skin, and on her forehead, the white triangle.

She turned her head up, still hugging him, and saw the fear that'd covered him. She let go and stared right into him with the unnatural emerald eyes adorning her small face. Her happy face that lit up the clearing dimmed slightly with a look of anxiety. "W-what's wrong? Stop being afraid, courage boy!"

He couldn't help but look stunned, even when she slapped him on the arm. It took Ilia stepping up to him to bring him back. "Link, you still here? Why are you scared?"

His attention clicked back into place with a stutter. "I-I'm not, just...I think I met your sister earlier."

The girl's face lit up again. "Oh, you saw Nayru?!" After another second passed, her face became something more of a forcibly gentle expression. "Or, um, did you see Din?"

Link brought up one of his hands, not at all thinking about how it was his triforce hand, and held it higher than his head as if he were showing height. "This tall, wearing red."

The green haired, green eyed girl looked back down. "Right, Din."

Now that Link wasn't so worried about her, he took a second to remember how she looked. As he already noticed, she had the white triangle on her forehead and wore golden skin with long and wavy green hair and green eyes. Her outfit was fairly simple, being a green dress with short sleeves and a short skirt, adorned by thin lines of gold making up strange patterns across the dress. Her wrists were covered by slender vines making up the forms of bracelets, and her feet wore some thick cloth for cover.

"So..." he started, trying to speak as calmly or nicely as he could think of, "Your name is Farore then, is that right?"

The girl's head turned to and away from him, giving him a smile for just half a moment. "Yep." That was her one response when she lifted her hand, bringing a hook headed cane to her.

"Two goddesses in one day." The boy in green sighed and allowed his pulse to slow. "You also mentioned your other sister, Nayru. Oh, I mean the goddess Nayru-"

"You don't have to use titles, she and I don't care for them. Din doesn't normally either." Farore looked out over the other villagers with a smile. "I kinda have to borrow your hero for a bit, but don't worry about him!"

She waved like a kid to them, getting a wave from the other kids of the village and a nod from the adults, then turned back to Link. "You and me need to go meet the blue duo."

* * *

At the castle...

The princess of Hyrule stood face to face with another woman. This woman, with gold skin and a white triangle on her forehead, had knocked on the front doors of the castle just five seconds ago. Before the guards could open the huge doors, she was already inside and walking up to the throne where Zelda sat. The woman wore a solid blue, long sleeved dress, completely devoid of any extra details. Her shoes were white and pointed at the ends like the type Zelda recognized from the kingdom's scholars.

The woman's face, while completely flawless and beautiful even to another woman like herself, was also visually empty of emotion. She held her blue ponytail behind her and stared ahead, unblinkingly, with her blue eyes. "Zelda, my name is Nayru. You and me, with Farore and her chosen, need to stop my sister."

End


	4. Avatars

Dis: I don't own any Zelda stuff.

This is during Twilight Princess.

* * *

**Three**

Ch 4-Avatars

* * *

"You call them the blue duo?"

The two were in the middle of the castle's town, striding in between the busy people who all moved to their own jobs and purposes. Both wore green, and Link was dragged by the arm toward the stairs leading to the castle. Farore hummed a tune and clicked the bottom of her cane during key points in her song, almost not noticing that the boy with her said something.

"What? Oh, yeah, why not? And we're the green duo!" Though he couldn't see it, she was grinning as she said it.

He found himself smiling too, even if he had more questions for her. He tried to ask her earlier, but she only said to wait until they got together with the blues. Once they got to the guards, she looked into the sky. "Hey Nayru, can you hear me?"

Link couldn't see Nayru anywhere, then had to remember he hasn't seen her to know what she even looks like. Minutes later, the guards parted for another guard to step toward them. "The princess has requested you come inside."

Farore bounced right past him, with Link nodding to them when they noticed he had a sword and shield. Once past the double doors, which Link had already seen before, though with monsters and silence coating it, the two were led up more stairs. It took them nearly ten minutes before they reached the stop, which turned out to be the room Link fought Ganondorf's monster form in.

Zelda was standing next to the throne, speaking to someone, and noticed Link with a smile. He accidentally went into formal mode. "Princess, the guard said you were expecting us."

"Oh please don't call me that, you and me can speak normally." Zelda held her hands together in front of her dress ans she walked over to him.

Farore rushed right past them to the woman in blue behind the princess. "Sister!"

She rushed forward to hug Nayru, but got a hand shoved right in her face, followed by a stoic voice. "No hugging."

"Aw, okay." Farore grabbed her sister's hand and started laughing. It was now Link could see that Farore was the shorter one, because Nayru was almost as tall as Din. As opposed to Din's more emotional attitude, Nayru seemed almost cold.

Nayru's blue eyes locked onto Link and stepped over to them, forming a group of four. "Hm, you're younger than I thought."

Once again, for the third time, he was made speechless. Every time he got a look at one of them up close it made it much more obvious that they weren't mortal, not with their perfect appearances. Farore smacked him on the shoulder. "How many times are you going to get weird when you see one of us?"

He merely scratched his nose and looked to the side. The princess spoke up, trying to keep the royal tone to a minimum. "So I, and I suppose Link too, were asked to wait until the four of us were together before asking our questions."

The blue goddess' cool voice breathed an air of sternness into the room when her voice came out. "Yes, so please ask all you need to know."

Zelda looked between the green and blue immortals and asked. "What is going on?"

They explained, Nayru mostly, that Din was unhappy with how she couldn't keep a living chosen and that she sought to unbalance everything. Farore even mentioned that she felt Ganondorf's lifeforce reappear in the desert. During this, Link slapped a gloved hand over his face.

Farore stopped, but only as a pause before continuing. "There have also been two more beings brought to life, but they're not normal or chosen."

Nayru started again. "Din has raised two creatures called avatars as opposites to me and Farore. If you think of her as life and me as law, then the two avatars will be death and chaos, most likely."

Link listened to all their explanations, not seeing a reason to speak up yet. Zelda followed the avatar talk. "But creatures created by a goddess, wouldn't they be weaker than you?"

The blue goddess nodded. "They are lower, but something keeps them hidden. Din is probably hiding them from our sensory. I would expect them to be hiding within the regions the chosen they oppose live in."

The sentence stayed in Link's mind, and he didn't know why at first, then it made sense. He was the green one, as was Farore, who is life, which meant... "Wait, Death is in the forest?!"

"Yes, that is assumed, but you must know that the four of us need to stay together to deal with Din and her revived servant."

"I can't do that, my friends might be in danger!" As much as he was trying to allow only urgency into his voice, he was starting to raise his voice at the immortal being.

He reached the door out of the throne, but stopped in place. He was still running but his feet slid against the floor with no push forward. "What's happening?!"

He looked back to see Nayru holding out a hand, now expressing something. It looked like annoyance. "I control laws. Friction is one of them, now come back over here."

"Um, Nayru, what if I bring him right back after dealing with the avatar?" Nayru's blue eyes glanced down to the smaller Farore, then back up to him. She was holding Nayru's dress with one hand. "Would that be okay? We can plan then."

Silence spread as she thought about it, then sighed. "Alright, but make sure to kill the creature. They do not have souls like normal creatures, so don't allow yourself to feel guilt over it."

Link nodded thanks and she dropped her hand, allowing him back his movement. Farore ran up behind him. "I can take us straight there!"

He grinned, but then had a thought. One that bugged him. "Hey, if you could do that, why not bring us straight in here?"

"Because it's rude, now let's go!" Farore gripped his hand, closing her eyes and focusing a green light to swirl around the two. After the whirring sound of the light, they both blinked out of sight.

* * *

Back in the forest...

The goddess and Link reappeared just outside the village, right in front of his house. The grip on his hand finally released while she gazed around the little clearing. "This your place? It's cool, if you don't live in space."

It sounded like she was knocking mortals, but she turned out to just be joking. She cleared her throat and listened ahead. Everything was quiet, even the birds.

"Oh crap, wait!"

She turned to see him holding his sword with a disappointed face. She didn't get why until he said. "Should I have the master sword for this? This is just a little metal spike against higher beings, isn't it?"

Her mouth opened in surprise. "Ah, you're right. Give me a moment."

The hand that wasn't holding the hook headed cane held up, reigniting that green light that brought them here. In seconds, an item appeared in her hand. The master sword. "Here ya go!"

"How did you do tha-you know what, nevermind. You made it after all."

She handed it to him with a smile. "That's right, we did! Works great too, doesn't it?"

He swung it around a few times, feeling the nonexistent resistance of the air against it and the almost light weight feeling the unnatural steel had. He stuck the other sword in the ground and resheathed the holy blade, not wanting to scare anyone if they were really there. He only had his shield ready.

They both headed into the village.

* * *

Back at the castle...

"That Link boy is too energetic, princess." Neatly gliding through the throne room, Nayru pinched the bridge of her nose with a tinge of exhaustion to her voice, not hearing Zelda chuckle.

The sound of the large doors echoed through the even larger room with their opening, and the princess recognize the old man walking in as her steward, Rayun.

"Steward, is there something you need?" Nayru looked up to him after hearing Zelda's voice and immediately knew she did not recognize the old man. She didn't even try to hide a suspicious gaze.

Rayun bowed weakly to the both of them, princess first, then spoke. "Princess, there seems to be a rather large band of citizens gathered outside the castle gates. The air around them feels rather heated."

Zelda stood back up from the reading chair on the side of the room. "Why? What are they angry about?"

Rayun glanced once to Nayru and back to the princess. "I do not know, or maybe I just do not understand, but something about the gathering gives a sense of impending anarchy."

Zelda's features curled into a frown. "Thank you steward, I will handle it."

He bowed, just as weakly as the first time, and left the room. Once just outside the closed doors, something changed on his face. A huge, almost psychotic grin spread and he disappeared down a hallway.

Nayru's deep blue eyes almost felt like bored into the princess' head. "How long has this steward worked for you?"

"I believe it's been four decades he's worked for the royal family...wait, actually I can't remember."

Nayru didn't feel it important until Zelda continued. "I remember when everyone else began work in the castle, and read up on the dates that those before me started, but I can't remember his."

It was now that noise beyond the door could be heard, probably outside the walls too. Zelda looked to Nayru, who nodded her head calmly. "I won't keep you from your duties."

* * *

Back in the forest...

The village itself looked peaceful, aside from the absolute silence hanging over it. Farore pointed out strange black marks along the ground. They weren't gashes made into the dirt, more like the grass died along a slash line.

A new expression swept over Farore's face, and not one he thought she could wear. She was angry. The scowl she wore like a mask looked and felt so strange to see on such a flawless being, and just wearing it made someone her height appear frightening even to someone like Link.

His throat sealed shut to keep him from speaking so that she could examine each crescent of deadened, black grass. She ran two fragile looking finger in between the dead grass blades, apparently checking for life in each blade. Then, and with no warning, a burst of green erupted into all the blackened spots at once. She brought the dead plants back to life.

"It's here, somewhere. Death, I mean." With the ground reset to a single shade of green, she stood again and looked around. "I know it's here, but I really can't feel it."

Finally a sound began, but not one that fit the atmosphere the village usually held. It sounded like metal, with a quieter thing behind it. Something rhythmic, like laughing. Behind one of the houses, a figure watched both of them. The figure looked to be made of shadow, with a sword and shield of its own. The thing that looked like the boy with Farore watched both of them with a smile.

End


	5. Disorder

Dis: I don't own any Zelda stuff.

This is during Twilight Princess.

* * *

**Three**

Ch 5-Disorder

* * *

The armored Ganondorf and the red goddess stood on the edge at the very top of a volcano, looking over the Eldin province. She had flown up here, gesturing to him to follow, to which he found the new red mark on his hand could allow this easily. He lifted off the groun in the direction he desired as easily, or more easily, than the triforce piece he had would permit him. The feeling of invincibility flooding from the mark made him feel like someone other than himself. And now that, combined with the heavy wind from their height, left them where they are now.

"I've always liked a volcano." Ganondorf had not noticed that while he watched the province under him, Din was looking over the edge leading inside the mouth of the burning mountain. She held a calm smile and enjoyed the warmth from under her. "They're always so warm, and the fire inside them allows for those living around it to craft such things. Creative creatures, you mortals, and destructive."

The last word was uttered in a way different than how she spoke, which grabbed Ganondorf's attention. "What was that last part?"

She glanced up to him. "Creative? What? You mortals have interesting minds."

He knew she said something else, but apparently she didn't notice it, and he didn't want to irritate her, so he changed the subject. "What is the plan for the true balance?"

Din straightened out her back into standing to full height again. "True balance, I like that."

She turned and pointed to two places, the forest and the castle. "Well, to start, I've crafted two beings to oppose what my sisters represent, so death and chaos now exist."

"And the two beings can fight them?"

A single laugh burst from her throat. "No, there's no way. The two avatars are for the chosen. The one I sent after the boy in green, you might now this creature. Looks just like the boy, except black and gray. Remember?"

A single clouded memory found its way into the gerudo's thoughts. He almost forgot it. "Yes, but that was hundreds of years ago that I met this thing."

"Yes, well, it's not the original dark self, it's just my own copy of it. This one now has the ability to end life with its blade."

Just the thought of a death blade made the greed spark to life in him, and she seemed to feel it. "Although, if a living thing tried to use the weapon, it would poison them. Even you."

His mouth sealed at her odd smile. She expected him to say something else, but when he did not, something flickered across her face. No, not flickered, twitched. She turned her head almost too fast for him to see it, but he did. Her features snapped and jerked only slightly in an unstable manner.

"Goddess?"

Her face snapped back around. "Tell me, once king, have you ever seen chaos and death?"

Her new expression forced him back two steps. Some kind of cruel grin adorned her face for just the smallest fraction of a moment until she realized it herself. Din turned her back to him again and calmed herself back down, allowing herself to pretend that didn't just happen since he decided not to speak. She strided along the thin edge of the volcano's mouth and he followed her, very quietly.

* * *

Back in the forest...

"Who are you?!" The voice was male, and carrying much more worry and anger than that of the green goddess standing behind him. Link pointed the tip of the master sword directly at the new person, or thing, that stepped out from behind one of the small houses.

This thing was his mirror image, if it were cloaked in shadow. It wore his long and pointed hat, his boots and gauntlets, and his tunic. Even the shield and sword were identical, though Link guessed the sword wasn't like his own at all. There could only be a single master sword.

The new figure was coated in dark colors or black and gray, with red eyes and bits of red on his darkly stained shield. Even its voice was the same, but dipped in malice as opposed to his own words. "Who do you think? Am I you, or the not you?"

Link could hear the voice of the goddess standing behind him. "That would be the death avatar. Link, move."

He blinked, thinking he couldn't have heard her right. The ordon boy stood still in his staredown with the dark reflection and spoke back to her. "I can take hi-"

A black blade flew at him like an arrow, and everything he was went into moving to the side. One sensation reached him, like a cold sting across his cheek, then he could finally see that the dark version had moved from his original spot.

He jumped back up to swing, only then realizing that something else happened. His cheek had been cut by the enemy's blade, but the stinging feeling vanished. It transformed into a numb feeling that spread through an entire half of his face with a searing force. The inferno consuming his face brought him back down to a knee and left him with nothing but to keep from screaming, then seeing half of everything blacken. One of his eyes stopped working.

The one in black jumped back and Link's remaining, but clouding vision witnessed Farore step in front of him.

She tapped her wooden cane against the ground, sounding more solid than the ground really was. "Why did Din send you here?"

The darker Link stared emptily for several agonizing moments, then smiled. "Ha, you think...oh, not smart. Isn't the idea of me and chaos, who's back at the castle, familiar to you, life goddess?"

Her once playful, now threatening voice did not respond again for what Link figured was half a minute. "You said back at the castle. Chaos is there? Tell me whe-"

Link thought his ears got infected now too, but he could still hear the avatar's annoying chuckling. That meant Farore froze midsentence. "No, you don't mean familiar! Not her!"

The air around them flared with green power, funneling into the cane she held. The dark one held his arms out as she lifted her cane into a new position, then launched it straight through the avatar with the sound of a small explosion. He didn't feel anything and kept smiling. Green glowing cracks began to spread from the wound and out toward the edges of the death thing's body before it spoke once more. "You guessed it, Farore, it's her! It's Ro-"

Before he finished, the light ate and dissolved him.

All that remained of him was a light, green wisp of power flowing from her cane, which then evaporated into the air and grass. She turned on her heel and kneeled down to Link, running a hand across the bad side of his face. He couldn't feel the touch, and his arm on that side began to burn too.

The same green light of life covered his sight and he could feel it seeping into his skin and hair. It was warm and cool at the same time, instead of the burning freezing provided by the death avatar's sting. The searing destruction in his senses and body very quickly disappeared to give him back his feeling, so that he finally noticed her hand on his face.

"Good, you're back!" The chirp of her higher pitched voice brought his attention back to the village, to once again realize that she already killed the avatar.

Whatever the effect sent into him was, it left half of him weak and he had to stay on a knee. "Did you...kill him?"

Both of her hands clamped her gnarled cane while she crouched. "If it wasn't me that made it, it doesn't count as being killed. I'm the life maker."

"What did-"

He tried to move, but one of her hands on his shoulder held him down on his knee.

"What did he say?"

"Shh, stay still for a few seconds."

He didn't know why she held him still if the death effect was already gone, but the answer came fast. All the soreness left in him was the next thing to vanish and be replaced by the feeling of his nerves sparking back to life violently. Each strand of muscle felt a quick jolt of refreshment rush through it, shoving all other feeling back and out. Finally, the infected half felt clean again.

He forced the weak leg to stand and found it as easy as his better days. Instead of staying on that detail he worked back to the earlier. "What was he talking about?"

For the second time since meeting her, Farore turned her gaze away. "I need to talk to Nayru again. I have to make sure."

"Make sure of wha-" He didn't get to finish before she grabbed them and they both disappeared again.

* * *

At the castle...

With their blinding return from the green light, both of them instantly noticed something wrong in the castle. All across the white marbled floor, random objects were scattered and thrown. Objects like the kind a person of castle town would carry during their busy day.

Link picked up on another detail fairly quick and snapped his gaze around the empty room. "Where's Zelda?!"

With the trash scattered around the large room and with the princess not there, the room emanated a different atmosphere that filled the boy in green with anxiety. He honestly couldn't tell if Farore felt the some thing, but she seemed to be focusing on something he couldn't see. Her small voice suddenly echoed through the stone room. "Her room in the tower."

He shifted a stare from her to two sets of stairs at the back wall, behind the thrones. "Which way?"

She pointed to the stairs behind Zelda's own throne, which made Link feel a bit stupid. Two stairs and two thrones, he should've guessed. The two started up the flight of steps that curved upward.

The whole time they climbed the twisting stairs, they heard nothing. If people had burst into the castle, he expected to at least hear some slamming or breaking sounds, but neither could be heard. It was the same kind of strange feeling the first avatar gave off.

He felt himself suddenly stopped by Farore's cane against his chest as she held it to bar his path. Just around the final curve and up just seven more steps, they could see people. Normal town people, and probably the owners of the items adorning the throne room floor.

The holder of the triforce of courage then understood, and only just barely, why the goddess stopped him. The people he thought were normal gave off a warped air, one that he felt would try to distort his thoughts if he'd step closer.

He could see the green haired head just below his sight turn slightly and heard the sound of a whisper. "The chaos one is here, but I still can't find him. The people maybe afflicted, but I don't want them hurt."

His hand never even tried to reach for the sword and he told her as much at the same volume as her. There was no way he'd ever hurt an innocent, but he couldn't just go backwards. She knew this, and surprised him by striding forward toward the crowd gathered at a strong wooden door.

Link wanted to help, but honestly couldn't think of how. He only just noticed her hand aimed at him before a green light engulfed him, sending him the thought that he'd be warped away. Instead, the light stayed in place along with him, and she pointed at the stone under his feet, a non verbal way of saying to stay still.

He did as he was, not, told and she started toward the blocked door again. The quiet people gathered around it slowly turned to her, giving Link a clear view of their face, or more accurately, their eyes.

The whites were the same as always, but the centers, they were covered in a warped and mixed shade of gold and blue.

They looked at her and grabbed, making Link's heart stop. Something about them screamed unstable, making it feel like chaos even more. He wanted to jump out and help her, but felt the need vanish in the next instant.

Their quivering hands and soundless howls didn't reach the green goddess, but only passed through. She was nothing more than air to them, or something else goddesses could do that he couldn't understand.

Also, they never looked at him even if he was just three feet from them. Another tuft of green wisp floated by his face made him realize it was her doing, making them not notice or see him.

The one who told him to stay had phased through the group of unbalanced people, then through the wood and iron bindings of the door, disappearing completely from view. Link guessed that she was probably speaking to her sister and Zelda by now, but allowed the sound of lauching to interrupt his thoughts.

He turned and saw a new figure walking up the stair, wearing the silhouette of a shrunked old man. The torch light revealed him to be wearing high class garments, somewhere within the royal court but not royalty. Zelda was the only hylian royalty.

The old man didn't seem to notice Link behind his light wall either, but Link easily saw the strange grin the older figure held. It was an unsettling smile.

The old man stopped at the gathered people, who, to Link's surprise, moved aside. They all bowed their head as the old man stepped past and grabbed the doorknob. Link's sense of evil took hold and he gripped the master sword, feeling a chaotic force opening the door.

End


	6. Violet

Dis: I don't own any Zelda stuff.

This is during Twilight Princess.

* * *

**Three**

Ch 6-Violet

* * *

The shing sound of the sword being unleashed from its sheath alarmed the affected people to Link's presence. He broke through the invisible barrier Farore left for him and rushed forward. Not at the afflicted citizens, but the door itself. Noting how slow they were, it was easy for him to slide and weave out of each individual's reach, although one or two managed to grab him. He cursed himself when he smacked those two in the head with the butt of the sword.

He swung the door open and closed, and was inside. Before he could even turn, he felt an intense surge of almost overwhelming, completely inhuman power. The boy almost wished he hadn't come in.

The power came from the green and blue goddesses, who watched the old man gazing at them, particularly at who stood behind them. Zelda, of course. Nayru broke her stare to see that Link had barged into the dangerous situation, and instantly placed a hand to her face. "Sister, this one's yours."

To her credit, Farore didn't seem as annoyed, even if she didn't smile. "Link, don't let him out."

He nodded and held both blade and shield ready, all four watching the old man. Zelda, who'd been quiet, abrupty cut into the atmosphere with a question. "Steward, would you prefer I call you Rayun or chaos?"

The withered old man's frail body did not tell of the speed he used to express his words through hand movement. "But Rayun is chaos, princess! Think on it, Rayun is Nayru, but out of order!" He pointed a very thin finger to the stoic blue goddess. "She is order, while I am not. I have to say, she is boring."

A mad, high pitched cackle escaped his lungs, which surprised the princess. She'd never known him to even smile or raise his voice. A flicker of light appeared at Zelda's forehead, but not by her's or the other two's choice. She lifted a hand to it and her eyes widened. Link knew enough to recognize she understood something. "Zelda, what's wrong? Is he doing something?"

Rayun twisted his head around and eyeballed Link with oversized and twitching orbs. "Not anymore, that's the point!"

He looked back to her and began laughing his mad laugh again. "I've been bleeding my power into your mind for the one month I've been here, and you thought I've been here since forever, HA!"

She threw her hand back down to her side and stepped forward. Her hands were glowing with golden light now, but that was because she was now the slightest but agitated. "Then why tell me, us, any of this? You could've stayed hidden to play your schemes, or-"

"You don't understand chaos, no one can! I don't scheme, my lady goddess does."

Before more words could leave Zelda's mouth, Farore stepped forward. "By goddess, you do mean Din, right?"

The others went quiet, feeling confused. Link knew that they already knew this, so it was strange that Farore would ask at all. It just seemed like a waste of time to ask. Rayun grinned crookedly for several seconds before an answer. "Sure, why not?"

Nayru's curiousity got the better of her and she turned a half gaze to her smaller sister. "Farore, we know this already, why ask?"

The goddess of life sighed, garnering another "sister?" before she opened her mouth. "Nayru, think about it. Avatars, yes? Avatars or death and chaos."

Farore released a completely stone faced expression, and Link almost couldn't detect the most human of emotions behind it. For just a second, he thought he saw fear. Farore spoke again. "Don't you think there's one missing? Namely, emptiness?"

The question pulled a "what?" face from the taller sister, then nothing. Two seconds later, the nothing face became something of unholy dread. Not something a goddess should wear. "N-no, that can't happen. Farore, you know that won't happen again!"

Rayun, chaos, grinned even larger like a psychotic animal and pointed to Nayru. "She's got it! Oh ho, you both know now, this is good! She was soooo lonely!"

Zelda's curious demeanor matched Link's, but Link was the only one to ask. "Who?"

Nayru didn't listen, she just did something else. Something the goddess of order does not do. She screamed, in rage, holding a hand coated in blue lightning right at the old man. One horrifying flare of lightning, made of forces that shouldn't be seen, ripped through the old man's form and immediately reduced him to vapor, with bits of dust.

There was nothing left, and Link was all that was standing in the direction of Nayru's arm. Very slowly, he moved to the side just to be safe. She wasn't paying attention until she felt Farore's hands gripping her dress. "Sister! Nayru, get it together!"

She squeezed her blue eyes shut and ignored everything, shutting out her own thoughts to block the possibilities. Farore couldn't get her to listen, but Link had a thought. Considering Nayru could destroy him, he didn't like it but went with it anyway. With Nayru's other senses shut out, the only thing she knew was something on her shoulder, which pushed her down.

Something then pushed against her and wrapped around her neck. She forced her eyes to open when she thought she was being attacked, and saw Farore. The girl in green had wrapped her arms around Nayru's neck, after someone pushed her to her knees so Farore could reach.

Nayru glanced behind herself and saw Link. A stern looked returned to her flawless gold skinned features. "Did you shove me down?"

He pulled his hand back and stepped away, letting embarrassment show on his face like a thin red fog. "S-sorry, you just looked panicked and-"

She laughed. Nayru actually laughed. Not much, only for two seconds, but they all heard it. Even Farore let her surprise show. "Sister, you never do that!"

As quickly as a smile crossed the blue goddess' incredible features, she locked it all away again behind a fake cough that no one bought. They all noticed Link then, looking around the room and still wearing the red face. It took a moment, but they remembered they were all in Zelda's room, and just being in a girl's room seemed to make the boy's heart speed up.

The shorter goddess let an impish smirk creep over, completely forgetting the situation. "Hey Link, what kinda thoughts are you thinking since you're here, in the princess' room?" She really stressed the word "princess."

He stopped to stare at her, and the others, for only a second and forced his sight to the stone floor. "I-no-nothing. No thoughts."

"Hmm, good, because you wouldn't want Ilia thinking anything of this, would you?"

His head snapped up with a, well, less than calm demeanor. "What are you talking about?!"

Farore sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, we both know you like her. She does too, did you know that?"

When he couldn't think up anything to say, eyes darting around all three women, the two goddesses sighed again and spoke in unison. "We already know."

Link could only bring one word to mind. "H-how?!"

* * *

At that same time, off a fair distance from the castle's town, there was Kakariko village, except something was different. The houses, usually well made from stone and wood, were nothing but piles of debris. Even the stones surrounding the light spirit's spring were broken, snapped straight down the middle like eggs.

Even if all the people have abandoned the village, leaving it very quiet aside from the foreboding wind, they couldn't take refuge with the gorons in the mountain. The mountain was destroyed too. It was all the work of the gerudo king and the red goddess, both of whom marvelled at their work.

Ganondorf could finally find some ounce of courage to speak to Din in something of a calmer manner. "Goddess, I had no idea you enjoyed destruction to such an extent. From the lore, I always thought you a builder."

No answer. Din only watched the ripped open volcano with a distant gaze, only blinking when Ganondorf thought he saw a glint of violet over her eyes. Couldn't be though, if her eyes were bright red.

She finally realized he'd said something and replied. "Usually, but my sisters have put me in an...off mood for too long. It makes me feel like breaking things instead of making them. You know, unmaking them."

His grin expanded. He of course knew the joy of destruction without purpose as much as he did destruction with purpose. "I have to thank you again for the new emblem you branded on my hand." Ganondorf held his hand up with the glowing red triangle fused onto the back. "One flick of a finger can now tear great chunks from the ground, much less effort than what I used to need."

"Yes, I thought you would like having something that wasn't limited by the other three...two, I mean two." She stopped with her slight slip up and glanced at him, seeing that he hadn't noticed. "Now, I think with the tests on your new emblem finished, we can hurt the other two, starting with their chosen. The boy and the princess?"

One of his large hands was held against the gaping hole in his breastplate, remembering the blade that killed him. His new glare seemed to glow of fire. The triangle on his hand also turned deep violet. "Oh yes."

* * *

Back at the castle, within the tower ending with Zelda's room at the top, the room had grown serious again. One question had Link darting his eyes between the two divine beings in the room until he couldn't hold it anymore. "What's all this about something missing? Who was the old man talking about?"

When he stopped to listen to the silence, he remembered something from back in Ordon. "Even the death avatar tried to say something before he died. He tried to say a name, what was it?"

Farore was leaning against her cane and held her head back to look up at her sister. "Nayru, should we just tell them?"

Nayru released one, long breath and answered quickly. "No, not this. These two will stay out of this so you and I can handle it. It's too dangerous for any mortal."

Link opened his mouth to speak, but calmer words were spoken by the princess. "I mean no offense, but anyone can be in danger without knowledge of what's coming. What's the harm in warning us, at least?"

Nayru, stone faced again, actually appreciated the sense of reasoning her chosen had, even if she didn't change her answer. "We still cannot put you in that level of danger, even if you think it's your choice. I do not..."

She paused at the sheer surprise, which came from Link. He now stood, just as stone faced as her, just three inches from her face. "We are helping."

For just a flicker, Nayru smiled at the attempt to order her, but lost the smile as fast. He didn't back down. "I said you're not. I can keep you from leaving, you know this."

Link actually moved closer and thinned his eyes. "Me and Zelda are going to help you, even if you don't like it."

The blue goddess felt a small knot of nerves twitch in the side of her head before she finally looked down to Farore. "Sister, how do you always pick so well?"

The little green goddess looked a tad surprised by how Nayru didn't put Link in what she thought of as his place. "I guess I'm just that good."

A very soft hand found its way onto Link's shoulder when the goddess conceded. "Alright, princess and village boy, we'll tell you about another goddess, and then we deal with Din."

End


	7. The Four

Dis: I don't own any Zelda stuff.

This is during Twilight Princess.

* * *

**Three**

Ch 7-The Four

* * *

Link and Zelda both waited for the story Nayru had said she would tell, ready for what she meant by another goddess. All she did though was rub her face, so Link cleared his throat. Her head snapped back up. "Yes, yes, just wait. This is a sensitive subject to us three sisters, so let me ready myself."

The boy in green suddenly felt awkward as he froze in place, until she finally steeled herself against her own story. "Alright, so, I did say there was a fourth goddess."

Link didn't move, but Zelda nodded, allowing for Nayru to continue. "She's not actually one of our family, but counts as a being powerful enough to be considered a goddess. One long dead race even worshipped her, before she wiped them out for fun."

Having just realized how uncomfortable it was to stand and go over memories at the same time, she and the others sat. There were only three chairs, which meant Link got the floor. She started again. "What the three of us sisters do is we move through the empty of the space between worlds, creating new worlds and lives to live there. One day, we happened across a perfectly good empty spot to place a world, this world, but found something to live in that void place. Her name was Roen."

While the two mortals thought nothing of the name just yet, the both of them saw the look of exhaustion and pain appear across the two goddess' faces. A sigh left Nayru's lungs before she put together more words. "This goddess was one of death, chaos, and emptiness, and a complete opposite to us three in every way. Where as Din is the builder, the maker of matter, Farore is the nurturer, the maker of life, and I'm the writer, the maker of law and physics, Roen is the unmaker. That is all she does. We don't even know if she was always here or just came from somewhere else, but she seemed to be basking in the empty vacuum where this world was placed."

Zelda felt the need to interrupt when Nayru stopped to take a breath. "Are you saying these avatars belong to her then, and not Din?"

Instead of the law goddess, it was Farore replying. "Yes. We can create avatars too, but they would not be like those. Ours would be based on aspects of us."

He didn't know why he did it, but Link raised his hand to speak. "Then why is it Din threatening us? I mean, I think that was Din. There was plenty of red."

The green goddess glanced at him, still halfway trapped in thought. "That would definitely be her, Roen liked violet. As for why Din left to come to Hyrule, I don't know. She was pretty mad at us before she left, but she never acted like that before."

Link leaned back against the wall and began drawling out words without thinking. "You'd think something got under her skin with how...annoyed she sounded."

The princess looked to her own goddess for more answers. "How did the three of you deal with Roen?"

A weak smile which hid other feelings spread over Nayru's golden face. "She tried to hurt us, kill us, for no reason when we were actually ready to move on to other spaces. We would've left her alone, but she left us no choice. Until that time, we've never...killed..."

Zelda gasped and put a hand over her mouth when she realized how much that fact meant to the immortals. One look at Farore hurt even more, when Link saw the small goddess hiding her face. It made sense for it to hurt, when the life maker was forced to end something.

"But wait..." Zelda began after realizing something, "If you really...dealt with her, how were the avatars made? And they even made mention that Din wasn't their master."

The interruption of a shaky breath hidden behind Farore's hand marked her realization too, but it didn't make her feel better. "She's still alive, somewhere. But Din still needs to be calmed d-"

"WAIT!"

Everyone's sights ripped over to Nayru as she stood with the widest look of complete shock they'd seen, and she dropped her own gaping stare onto Link. "What you said earlier, what was it?"

She freaked him out a bit, but he answered anyway. "I-I don't remem-"

"No, you said, oh eternity, you said it was like something got under her skin. Roen, she's IN Din!"

A horrifying crash was heard from outside, and the entire castle shook.

* * *

The four of them got outside, seeing that the castle's entrance doors were still intact, but saw the source of the quake once the reached the courtyard. Ganondorf, and standing next to him, Din.

Zelda and Link locked dangerous glares with their old enemy who threatened two worlds, as the other three traded different glances. Din raised a hand to the other two, mockingly waving to them. "Sisters, I'm glad I found you!"

Zelda and Link lined up side by side as the two watched the would be god closely, making sure he didn't move. Link leaned his head over to Zelda. "At least he doesn't have that light sword this time."

She didn't answer as quickly as he thought, which got his attention focused on her expression. The princess looked uneasy. "I can sense something different about him. I don't know what it is, but he feels stronger."

Link sighed, just as the two good goddesses stopped to stare worriedly at the red one. Farore opened her mouth but got interrupted by Nayru, who spoke very bluntly. "You're not her."

Farore glanced up, not completely looking away from Din. "Are you sure about your hunch?"

"Farore, try sensing her. Din feels powerful, but this...this is not her."

The green goddess gazed ahead and, sure enough after expanding her awareness to reach Din, felt it. Actually, it was more that she didn't feel anything but an empty spot. "S-sis, there's nothing there!"

Din, not really caring what they were talking about, grinned with an unstable aura. "You really can't sense my power? Do I need to show you all over again?"

The obvious threat pushed Farore back a step with her own apprehension. The bottom tip of her cane raised off the stone walkway so that she could hold it with both hands. "Din, please don't. We don't want to fight you. We're worried that something might be wrong with you."

"With me?" The red goddess' arms dropped in warning of the dangerous scowl that she wore. "There's never been anything wrong with me, it's you. Both of you! I'd be willing to bet that neither of you have even thought about wiping everything out just to start over, just because these creations have gotten out of hand."

"She's not talking about that." Nayru stepped in front of the frightened Farore and pointed, but Din couldn't tell if the finger was meant jut for pointing or attacking. Her voice had returned to its cold and straight tone. "She means that we know you're not in control of yourself. We know what you did to Kakariko."

Link's awareness snapped away from the gerudo and to Din. "What?"

Din noticed Link's fearful stare aimed at her without looking back to him, laughing. "Ah that. Yeah, me and my chosen decided to destroy the homes and the mountain."

"You WHAT?"

Zelda squeezed her eyes shut as if she knew this was coming. Link stepped past her to pass off a violent glare toward Din, who finally turned her sights on him. She still smiled, but he didn't back away. "You...what did you do to them? Tell me!"

A blue figure placed a hand on his shoulder to pull him back, but he shrugged it off before the blue goddess spoke. "Link, the people left during the attack, so they're fine."

The tip of the holy sword lifted and pointed right at Din. Link finally had enough of the smiling attitude. "You! I don't understand what your problem with me or Zelda or this world is, but you cannot do what you want just because you have power. If you do, then you're exactly like normal people, not a goddess!"

His words, and their tone, sunk into Din's ears, and her smile dropped. The look of inhuman anger she had was one Link knew should scare him, but the only effect it had on him was to make him lower his sword. He didn't back away even when she came to stand in front of him and look down at him with the red eyes and white forehead triangle glowing.

The princess thought she saw Ganondorf overcome with being impressed at the boy's courage, but he noticed her gaze and returned to his own threatening stare.

"Green boy, you should make your voice more comfortable for my hearing."

The red goddess' stature was definately imposing, to anyone, but it just didn't seem to work on Link the same. He shot through her command without a second thought. "Or what, you'll kill me?"

A cruel smile made its way to the surface of her expression. "You, and everyone else you know."

His heartbeat sounded in his ears and he brought the sword back up, dropping all safety finally. His every intention was to attack her right there, but reality was shoved back into his face almost instantly with a loud clang.

He looked down, and she was holding the blade like it was nothing. "Boy, I helped to make this blade, do not think to use it against me!"

Everything, including time, blurred horribly as she raised her hand toward his face. All he could see was a gold skinned claw rushing up to meet him, then it all stopped.

He thought his eyes were closed, but they weren't. Maybe he actually died, except he could still feel the sun. What it turned out to be was that his senses were overcome by a wave of three different pressures, from three different deities, all at once. Nayru and Farore protected him by forcing their sister back.

The annoying pang of a cane snapping against the back of his leg alerted him to Farore stepping up to him. She looked shocked. "Are you crazy?! You fight Ganondorf, not her!"

She shoved him back to Zelda's side, who couldn't help staring at him open mouthed. "I-I know you're the holder of courage, but you just tried to attack a golden goddess. Can you please not do that again?"

"Yeah, sorry, I don't know what happened."

A loud, deep voice ripped into their worlds. "It's called anger. It feels good, doesn't it boy? And you, princess, do the people trust you quite yet?"

Zelda lifted her hands, gathering light that then hardened into a bow, set with an arrow that aimed at the old and glowing wound on Ganondorf's chest. "Not yet, but it wasn't meant to be instant."

"No, I guess not, but do you know what is stronger than easily broken trust? Fear." He lifted his emblem hand in a fist toward her. "Make them fear you, and everything will stay stable for longer."

"I won't do that to anyone."

A wide grin opened to show teeth, and even they could see the burning in his eyes to kill them. "Shall I subject you to fear?"

The golden white arrow she held ready to fire glowed brighter as she waited for him to make a move. Link held sword and shield ready without a word. As they all three stood silently, Zelda noticed the emblem on his hand doing something strange. It was at first a red triangle, which she just assumed came from Din, being red, but then it blinked a different shade for just a half second. It blinked violet. It stole a curious peer from her. "What is that?"

Fiery orange and red energy wrapped around his fist and the other two tensed, then he threw it.

The three sisters all positioned themselves as best they could for their fight, not once caring about the fight beginning next to them. Green, blue, and red locked into their stares, with Din actually looking at the ground between the other two. It was her way of seeing two at once.

Farore stumbled over her words, eventually coming to the most stright forward question she could. "Do you really want to do this, Din?"

Green light flooded out of the ground at Farore's feet, building into her cane. Nayru prepared too, allowing for her power to warp the air around her and swirling blue energy around her hands.

Din only smiled very calmly. A very thin red outline drew itself around her form, lifted up like tongues of flame. Now, though, purple outlined her eyes as she watched ahead with a crazed grin that they did not know her for.

End


	8. Emergence

Dis: I don't own any Zelda stuff.

This is during Twilight Princess.

* * *

**Three**

Ch 8-Emergence

* * *

Castle town had become quiet for the longest time that day, never being so silent since the twilight take over. In front of the castle, six people watched each other motionlessly. Three mortals, three immortals, or maybe four.

With no more words, the atmosphere shifted. The first sign that the fight has begun was a flash of red filling everyone's vision, sending a sound of crumbling earth out. Nayru had no need to shield her eyes to the light and dust, but she still couldn't see a huge chunk of stone fly straight at her and her sister. She responded by stopping it in mid air just by pointing at it. Farore, the life giver, remained stunned at the thought of fighting.

Seeing the fight start between the goddesses, Ganondorf raised his hand to Link and Zelda with a ball of orange and black light erupting forth. Since he couldn't just push the princess, Link rushed forward and drew a silver string through the air, slicing the energy ball in half. The gerudo grinned and closed his hand, and the two halves glowed brighter. They both exploded despite the slash.

Link blinked twice and noticed he had no damage, thanks to the barrier of light magic that Zelda formed around him. She shut it off as soon as she made it, creating her light bow with an arrow already set into it. The arrow was released.

Link moved aside for the glowing bolt to fly toward Ganondorf's face, but he remembered these arrows already. One large hand flew up and stopped the bolt in his grip faster than their eyes could move. His grin stayed in place. "Would you like to know why my catching it is bad news for you? It's because that wasn't magic, just skill."

With one passing glance from Link back behind him, Zelda answered his unasked question. "I can speed the arrows up, but you need to keep him busy."

Link charged forward, waiting until his was inches from the gerudo before swinging the holy blade.

During the fight between goddesses, the three had begun using their own respective elements. Farore used plants and wind as defensive barriers and had managed to get wind fairly close to Din, but she used earth and fire to keep everything away and still be able to attack the others. Nayru's only element to attack with was water, but she was constantly manipulating the laws of physics around her and her green sister to keep the fire and ground from being able to touch them.

"Staying on the defensive, are we?!" Din was on the verge of screaming maniacally now, throwing more fire blasts and moving the broken earth and sand to try and hit them somehow. "Stop that and fight me!"

Instead of listening to her shouting, Nayru spoke to Farore at a normal tone behind their elemental wall. "We need to figure out how to get Roen out of her. Any ideas?"

Farore shook her head and remained silent, focusing on blocking whatever was thrown at them. Though she couldn't hear them, Din saw her sister's mouth moving and understood that they were trying to plan for something. She knew that the way she was attacking wouldn't do anything with Farore's blocking and whatever Nayru was doing. Actually, anything that came near Nayru just stopped and moved aside.

So, instead of aiming at them yet again, she held her hand out in another direction. A ball of scarlet light, flickering with hints of violet, erupted toward Link and Zelda, all to Nayru and Farore's terror. The law goddess's shield dropped as she dashed to them. "Din, stop!"

The red ball shot at Link like a bullet, faster than any magic, until it was just a foot from him. A sudden shape appeared in between him and the ball, shaped like the woman previously standing behind Link. The ball was now inches away, but from Zelda instead.

Farore panicked. "DIN!"

And then, the orb shuddered, and vanished. Zelda was left standing next to Link, looking for an attack that didn't exist, and Link only now realized what had happened. "P-princess, why did you...wait, what happened to that light?"

Nayru's blue eyes immediately flew back on Din to see something strange. The red goddess had stopped moving, and her face had changed to an expression of pure fury. They all thought it was directed at them, though it wasn't. She began screaming at nothing. "No, get OUT! R-Roen, get out NOW!"

Even the gerudo king stopped mid attack after the red orb's interruption. "Goddess?"

The two good deities watched him closely as he took slow steps toward his ruler, and noticed his hand. Specifically, the violet triangle adorning it. Nayru spun around to her smaller sister. "Farore, the dark triangle!"

She saw and went cold, holding her staff not at Ganondorf, but Din. "Din, you need to rip Roen out of your body now! I'll help!"

A green light burst from the cane's curved head and wrapped around the red goddess. The blue one turned back to the gerudo, a very threatening look in her eyes. "Ganondorf, give me your hand. Now."

He pulled away quickly. "Spare me your orders, law goddess. I serve power. That's why she has graced mer with her mark."

Anger bubbled up inside the normally calm goddess, finally expelling itself. "That's not. Her. MARK! Look at the color, you idiot!"

A heavy, toothy grin spread and he played along. Turning his the back of his hand toward his eyes, he finally noticed something off. "It should be red, shouldn't it? The unfiltered power?"

"There's no such thing as an unfiltered mark, it was covering the real mark."

Ganondorf's eyes turned up to her dangerously and he had forgotten about his two mortal opponents. "What do you mean?"

Nayru only pointed to it. "That has the feeling of binding power. The type that binds one to the material realm, which is what she's trying to do! Now give me your hand or I will erase you!"

His arm swung to the side and his voice went up to shouting. "You don't own me! Only she does, not you! Never you! Only my godde-"

A bolt of blue power flew past their eyes, and his hand was gone. Nayru had expected to obliterate the appendage, but saw most of the palm flying away behind the gerudo as he gripped his arm and furious pain. The mark glowed brighter, and she aimed.

"WITCH!" Ganondorf threw a wave of the dangerous orange energy Link recognized right at Nayru's face, but she knocked it aside with one hand. "You can't kill me! You're a creator, not a killer!"

She put on a grim mask and spoke quietly. "That doesn't mean I don't know how."

A few meters behind them, Farore hadn't managed to remove any of Roen's self from Din, even with the red goddess nearly screaming in pain and defiance. At her maximum, all Din could do was shout at what no one could see. "I will force you out! You do NOT have to the right to live again!"

Farore's struggling focus broke when a red glow poured out and tore apart the green light. A moment later, the red light turn completely violet, and Din's fight stopped. The life goddess felt something change in her. Earlier they could at least sense Din, but not now. Even the red energy was all gone, and the look on Din's face was replaced with a smile. "Ah, that's better."

Something in the air shifted, cooled. The area had become cold and quieter, leaving Farore feeling nervous. Seconds later, Nayru felt it too and twisted her head. The smaller goddess couldn't tell what to think. "Sister?"

Din looked down at Farore with a new smile full of apathy. "Not really, no."

A pulse of killing intent flooded the air and everyone felt it, causing Nayru to aim back to the dismembered hand with the violet triangle. A blue light burst from both her hands, and enveloped the hand.

A shout came from behind her, from the possessed goddess. "Too late!"

The branded hand exploded, doing more than just burst with violet power. All three mortals were thrown back hard, Zelda and Link only landing safely thanks to a barrier. In the very center of the blast, a tearing sound was heard just before black lines formed outward.

As they stared at the strange rift, screaming brought them back to reality as Din fell over in agony. The violet light around her tore away entirely and shot into the explosion, nearly ripping her mind in half. Seeing the fear in the goddess' faces, Link jumped up and lunged at the escaping purple wisp. The only action he could think to take was shooting the tip of the master sword into the thing like an arrow. It should've stopped it.

The wisp didn't even slow down, and swam into the explosion's rip.

"NO!" Farore's scream brought Link's attention to his failure as the wisp vanished. Then, so did the explosion. Without a trace it collapsed into itself and disappeared. Everything became silent.

"Where...where'd it go?" Zelda's was the only voice to come from the quiet at first.

The sound of armor signaled Ganondorf rising back to his feet, still missing his triforce hand, and moving over toward Din. "Goddess, what has you so weakened?"

A sudden, green shape burst in between the gerudo and the downed red goddess. "Leave her alone!"

A vicious grin of defiance crossed his face. "Move aside, life maker! I do not belong to you!"

"No, you don't."

The reply did not come from Nayru, nor Farore, but from behind her. Din, cringing on the ground only a moment ago, had stood to full height. The first sign to Farore of who spoke was a hand resting on her shoulder and convincing her to spin around. "Sister!"

A smile, a real smile, was what Din greeted her with, until she looked at the one who used to hold her mark. Though, of course he grinned. "You're better!"

That gentle hand laying on Farore's shoulder blurred and the small goddess felt her body moved to the side. She could just barely make out the image of Din rushing forward, but not before realizing she had moved up to Ganondorf. He had stopped in place.

"Guh-goddess?" There was a feeling of constriction around his throat, and lack of air. Seeing how close she stood to him, and knowing that her hand was lifted to him, showed him that she had a hand wrapped tightly around his neck.

Her red eyes burned with a scowl. "YOU! I am NOT your goddess, you petty little murderer! I never picked you! You just happened across the triforce and broke it apart by your greed! The mark of power...power, of course it went to you. You want nothing but that."

Din's gaze dropped away from everyone and she squeezed her free hand into a fist. "I guess I did pick you after all."

With all of them watching Din, Nayru stepped up with a look of worry. "Din? Don't do this to yourself. Farore and I understand how the marks choose people, and yours just chose someone like it."

The red goddess brought her tired stare back up and watched Nayru closely, then moved back to Ganondorf, who was struggling and in shock from her verbal attack. "Life and law, and I'm power. You, gerudo king, are my problem."

She could feel Farore tugging her crimson pants lightly, but couldn't bare to look at her. Farore only smiled up at the side of her sister's head. "Din, what're you-wait, DON'T!"

Her grip tightened, and a loud, sickening crack sounded. She could hear her sisters gasp as she let what was now Ganondorf's lifeless body collapse to the ground in a flop. Din didn't bother to look at anyone else and sighed.

When it was the life maker who spoke first, Din closed her eyes tight. "Din, how...why...what did you do?"

She didn't answer right away, but watched her hand for moments. "I did that so you and Nayru wouldn't have to. Power can kill easier than life and law. And he pissed me off."

No one spoke and she saw that Link and Zelda looked unnerved, leaving her almost smiling. The princess coughed lightly. "What about Roen? Is she gone?"

Din shook her head. "No, and something's about to happen."

Before Zelda could open her mouth to ask what she meant, the light breeze moving over the castle town stopped. She looked to Din, who watched the sky, and did the same. The clouds had frozen in place, and all sounds surrounding them had followed. Birds had vanished, running from the area, and, in exactly the same spot where the explosion tore open a hole, a crack formed.

Whispering, dark violet light shined through the cracks in the air as a chill wind streamed with it. The chill moved up Nayru's spine and she spun around to her red sister. "How do we stop it?!"

A tired sigh left her lips as Din spoke. "We can't stop her return, only kill her again."

Horror stuck itself to Farore's face and left her crouching in Din's shadow for some kind of safety. The cracks opened further.

The whispering sound from the hole now became howling, freezing winds. The violet light made way for black nothingness from the other side of the cracks to show through, followed by something else. A pair of eyes.

Din gritted her teeth in a scowl. "Hello, unmaker."

End


	9. The Antigoddess

Dis: I don't own any Zelda stuff.

This is during Twilight Princess.

* * *

**Three**

Ch 9-The Antigoddess

* * *

The crack, the rift, had grown again. Howling wind was what had previously come through, now replaced by even colder winds that sounded like people screaming. The solid black of the rift's insides took on a shape to wear the eyes that looked through at the people and goddesses surrounding it.

It was not a normal stare. The eyes with the violet irises stayed unblinking and moved around with an unbalanced style. The light around the crack's edges now made visible a pair of hands holding the rift open, pulling it open further yet again as the eyes inside brightened. Finally a face began to appear, with new sounds. It took them a while through the shrieking wind to understand the sounds as words.

"Not sisters, you're still alive! So I wasn't just seeing Din having hallucinations."

The wind immediately stopped when a shoeless foot stepped onto Hyrule's dirt. Moving out of the rift and into the light, the female figure in a tattered violet suit let the crack's edges slam closed. The sunlight made the figure's outfit more visible, showing sleeves much longer than her arms and shredded into ribbons at the end. It was the same with her pants legs, meaning they ended in ribbons.

Now that they could finally see her, she didn't even look natural. Her almost black, violet hair was long and stringy, wearing a sheen of something oily in her hair. Her wide and manic eyes held irises that were blacker than night and constantly darting between everyone. The figure, though, was stranger. She was as tall as Din, but much thinner than any of them, and paler still. Nothing seemed to fit the normal world, and yet some dark aspect of her seemed bewitching.

Though she broke their stare with a vicious smile. "Goddesses, and chosen, thank you for having me back."

"You know full well we didn't want you back, you nihilistic skank."

It was Din talking, which made it more awkward for Link and Zelda to hear a goddess speak like that. They looked and saw it made the sisters uncomfortable too.

Roen's smile grew into a thin grin. "Then I'm glad it wasn't your choice. How do you kill something that isn't alive to begin with?"

At seeing Farore shrinking away, she twisted her head almost upsidedown. "Oh right, I am your opposite. All of you, why don't we play again?"

Green and blue backed away, but Din took a step forward. It wasn't bravery, though, she was pissed off. "You don't get to speak to them, or the two people. You deal with me."

A crazed laugh burst out. "Oh, she that is power wants to play? Don't I remember you needing help last time? What was last time anyway, about three million years?"

"I'll help her." This time, it took all of Link's courage just to make that statement, and more to hold the sword.

Din stared him down. "No you won't. Take the princess and go."

The boy in green didn't listen. He pointed the tip of the holy blade toward the violet anti goddess without a word. Roen's smile turned with her face and directed it toward him, a warning to her rising arm. A bolt of red blasted in front of him.

Din glared back behind her to him. "I said cut it out!"

"I won't, not when I got the sword for this kind of moment!"

She slapped a hand to her face and sighed. "You were given the sword for mortal threats. This is an immortal one! That sword is powered by us three, and Roen is as strong as all three. She'll break it!"

By the time he paid any attention to her warning, Roen was moving strangely. Her head was tilting back as far as it could with a huge grin on her face and her fingers were moving like the legs on insects. "Oh wait, you belong to the green one, don't you? The little life queen?"

Link restrained himself from turning to glance at Farore, somehow picking up the feeling of her cringing. "Yeah, what about it?"

For a moment, Roen stayed silent and swung her head around behind her. "I like games, what about you?"

Din shot a thin glare between the two of them. "Roen, what are you-"

Her head snapped up. "QUIET, RED!"

The air itself shivered. What was thought a bolt of lightning in the sky was really a streak of black cracking open the clouds. Even Din froze when Roen shouted and kept herself from backing away. The violet goddess hunched forward and tilted her head back to Link. "So, do you?"

The master sword held its point still aimed at her, but never moving as its holder continued to watch her. "Maybe, what kind?"

A short cackle left her. "What kind do you think? The life and death kind!"

"Then no, I don't!" When he stopped and thought, he realized something with how she kept staring. "But I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope! It might help someone though, so do you want to try?"

Link clenched his jaw and nodded. Roen laughed and put on a thinking face, a very obvious and twitching one. "Alright, got it. This one's easy, and you have to pick!"

She paused for him, but he didn't move, so she continued. "So, would you rather I kill someone you really hate, or you?"

All of them, specifically him and Farore, went quiet. With Roen's grinning, they still couldn't think of anything to say, even to a question like that. Link even almost turned to see the life goddess' expression at least, but couldn't turn away from the unmaker.

She snickered with a hand over her mouth. "Don't try to think too much, just answer without using your brain. I want your real answer."

He opened his mouth, then closed it back when nothing came out. Two seconds passed, and he opened it again. "Me."

Everyone gawked, except Roen. Her grin thinned, but still stayed a smile. "I thought so."

Link heard the princess and Farore's voices behind him, but didn't turn to look. "Link, are you...do you mean that?"

"So, what if I kill everyone else anyway?" The violet one stood back to her normal height and licked the back of her hand.

Din brought her threatening glare back, but before she could think of what kind of move to make, Link had already bolted toward her. The scowl on his face was one that belonged more to Din's chosen. "You will NOT!"

The chime of metal striking something sounded out, covered by a flash of light.

It seemed like the blinding light that only took one moment took forever, until the sound of something hitting stone far away caught their attention. Once the light faded, they saw Roen by herself with a guarding hand raised, and Link far off against a wall.

Zelda dashed to him when she saw a puddle of something crimson pooling over and in between the stone blocks he sat on. "LINK!"

The screech of her voice made him flinch. "I'm fine, don't scream."

He tried moving, but felt his head start spinning the same instant and stopped. There was also a strange pain in his arm. "Um, I guess I could be better. Hey Zelda, my eyes are spinning, so what's wrong with my arm?"

She tilted her head and looked down at it. "What do you..." The sight ripped a gasp right out of her. His arm, the one he held a sword in, was completely broken. It twisted in three ways and leaked blood over the shards of bone sticking out.

"Zelda? Say something." His eyes finally cleared and the first sight was something like a mix of fear and aversion. Once glance down told him why, and his tone stayed strangely still. "Oh, that's why."

The tone bothered her and she helped him to stand out of the red puddle his arm left, though he cringed at each movement of the mangled limb. "L-Link? Doesn't it hurt?"

Pain did course through half his body, including his head. "Not the point, now where's the shield?"

He looked around the stone floored courtyard and saw only rubble and metal shards. It took him seconds after seeing red and blue metal shards to realize that was the shield, and just as long for something to seep into him. Fear.

"Ah well, at least I still have a good ar-arm. Crap, this hurts." His hand clutched the bleeding mass and reached down for the master sword upon seeing Roen still staring and smiling. A new detail was etched into the edge of the holy blade, a crack.

Two steps were all he could manage before the princess and Farore stopped him. The little goddess tried to push him back. "Stop already! You can't do anything to her, she's just as strong as all three of us!"

It was too painful to reach for the scabbard at his back so he fitted the blade into his belt and dropped a hand onto Farore's green hair. "You think I'm gonna back off just because she's a freak? Heh, no!"

Zelda jumped in front to bar his path. "No, you're done! Now let Farore fix you and we'll try to plan something!"

The psychopath's voice came from behind them. "I'm not letting you go, ya know! We're gonna do this here!" The statement was more like a tune.

Farore's hands were placed on Link's arm, but he shrugged it off. "And that's why we're not all leaving, are we?"

Roen stopped smiling. "How do you mean?"

The hylian boy coughed, and grinned a bloody smile without answering her. "Hey Din!"

The tall red goddess, who was previously watching Roen, watched him without turning her head. She could now see a strange look in his eyes. "I'd like to ask you for something."

She raised an eyebrow at the sight of him taking hold of the blade again, and then noticed the crack on the edge. "What is it?"

He didn't say at first, instead coughing again and wincing at the inferno of his ruined arm moving even the slightest. Link began to draw his blue eyes over everything around him with thin, pained breaths for an extended time, before finally looking back to Din herself. Something suddenly felt familiar enough to her that she turned her whole stance to him. Farore's chosen gathered up one breath before he spoke again.

"Take all of them, and run. That's it."

Din's, Roen's, and the other three's eyes shot open. Zelda, the only other mortal there, fet a cold spike drill into her chest and grabbed him. She wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Farore tried too, but he shrugged them both off with the same weak grin as he started forward with a painful limp.

Farore turned and screamed at her sister. "Nayru, stop him, please!"

He strolled up and past Nayru without a pause, and she turned her head. "Boy, why?"

Link pulled in another breath without turning. "You three beat her last time, right? Now you have Zelda to help you, so do it again."

The blue goddess reached for his shoulder. "That's not what I mea-"

"Nayru."

She stopped at Din's voice as Link stopped in front of the goddess of power. The two stared at each other without a word crossing between them until, finally, Din stepped past him. The boy coughed out a word of thanks to her.

Din stopped at her sisters and Zelda and barred the path for them to run to him. She placed her hands on her shorter sister's shoulders with a dark demeanor. "Farore, you do pick well."

She wrapped her arms around the three, but not in a hug. The glow of her power surrounded them and Farore screamed at realizing what it was. "WAIT, DIN DON'T! LIN-"

Silence took over finally, all because the orb containing his allies vanished.

With that, the only two left were Link and Roen. He wasn't even paying attention to the situation. All he was thinking about was how strange a feeling it was, being alone. There was no one with him and he was staring down something unnatural, and then he thought about the bleeding. He knew it wasn't just his arm, and that it was worse than it looked. That was why he felt so cold now.

The violet antigoddess was still holding onto her awestruck gaze. "You...really...chose this?"

He grinned, and then one of his legs went cold. Only one leg still had feeling, and that was before his vision blurred. The blood was still dripping. From nowhere, he laughed. "You know, I think I'm dying. Right now, I mean."

Her black eyes bored into his worn out blue ones, and she began to stifle a feeling. "Really? So you can feel it?"

"Yeah." One last glance to the master sword allowed him to see the crack again, before his sight became too fogged to see it. "I guess I'm bleeding inside. It feels kind of cold and fuzzy, and it's starting to get dark."

She looked around, seeing only the bright light of the sun cast down, which meant it was his eyes. He coughed up blood this time, spattering it across his tunic. "It's kinda scary actually, but it's not dying I'm scared of."

The feeling welling up in her pulsed in her chest, and her expression changed where he couldn't see it anymore. She was grinning again. "Oh? What's that then?"

That almost crazed grin he wore finally broke into something he covered his face to hide. All that Roen could make out was shining string falling down from his eyes. He made sure to wipe away the tears and bite down the horrible fear of death that wanted to eat him. "Ilia..."

The beaming, vicious smile coating her entire face was the only thing he could see now. "Huh? What's an Ilia? Food, or some kind of game?"

Hidden behind his arm, his eyes snapped open when Roen replied. "You...you don't get to say her name. Now, COME ON!"

The sound of gravel grinding against stone erupted as he bolted from his spot, right at her. A silver wave of light sliced at her, and her grin changed into laughter. "You are my favorite kind of person! Time for FUN!"

* * *

Just minutes later, something strange appeared over Hyrule Castle. The blue sky, only partially whitened by clouds, changed into something bad. A wave of black spread like a blast across the white and blue, eating both and still spreading. Loud, insane laughter was heard from the castle's town.

End


	10. Cracks in the Sky

Dis: I don't own any Zelda stuff.

This is during Twilight Princess.

* * *

**Three**

Ch 10-Cracks in the Sky

* * *

Black was now spreading across the sky. The usual blue that coated the sky became streaked by dark cracks rushing between clouds, roaring over everything with a horribly loud, breaking sound. It was like a sheet of fractured glass.

Directly under each sombre crack, the ground was affected. It started with the grass, just as green as always, until the devouring shadow spilling out of each crack turned each grass blade gray, before they turned to dust. Next was the earth and the stone underneath. They disappeared without a trace and left bottomless fissures in the land.

A figure in a ruined, dark purple outfit floated above the castle town's courtyard, laughing at the sight. A black and violet tendril escaped her hand and blasted into the clouds, ripping open another crack that affect the ground once again. After creating another sky fissure, her laugh escalated into a screaming cackle.

* * *

Far away from the new destruction, deep in the forests, four beings appeared. The three goddesses and Zelda had warped into a clearing inside a vanishing ball of red, the power of Din.

The princess, who had been hunched forward, slowly lifted her head to the sights around her. Strange, misty, almost glowing woods surrounded them which shifted into tall, yet thin grass. The grass gave way to the perfectly flat stone circle they stood on, and Zelda saw a small protrusion in the center. One with the triforce on it. The master sword's pedestal.

She was about to open her mouth, but then the memories of what they'd left came pouring into her head, silencing her. She felt a knot of pain in her chest, realizing what, or who, was left behind. By his own call.

The three goddess were just as quiet, though Din and Nayru were completely still. Din stared into the trees above them, or maybe just looked away from the others, while Nayru watched with her own sorrow as Farore kneeled into a ball on the stone. They couldn't see her, but Farore's small sobs were enough to twist Zelda and Nayru's heart. The only one who didn't seem as bothered by it was Din, but they couldn't see her face either.

"Din?" The blue goddess' voice broke through the painful silence. "What do we do?"

The red goddess didn't turn, or look at them, or even speak. Nayru found it unnerving. "Sister?"

Finally, her head turned. Her face was red, but not with the kind of sadness that may have been covering Farore's face. She didn't say a word and stepped over to them, looking down at the green goddess. Din glanced back up to Nayru, who gave her a questioning glance, and suddenly grabbed her.

"What are you doing?!" Nayru wanted to shrug it off, but Din's grip was too strong for it. Nayru expected one of her sister's more dangerous moments, until Din shoved her down and against Farore.

The little green goddess immediately wrapped her arms around Nayru and sobbed louder, burying her face into her sister's dress. The princess took a step closer and reached out to Din. "Goddess, are you alright?"

Before the hand touched, she spun around. The very first thing Zelda registered was the bright, yet dark, red glow burning from Din's eyes. They finally understood the red face she had earlier as a vicious scowl. "Alright doesn't matter. Roen needs to die."

Nayru's face snapped up at the horribly blunt statement with shock and Din turned back. "Farore, I understand that it all hurts, but we need to take her out before she eats the planet. With the princess here, it shouldn't be as tough as last time."

Zelda felt her eyes widen. "The planet?! In how long?"

Din stared up into the air again, seemingly whispering to herself for several seconds. "Probably a day, or less. I can feel the materials coming apart and disappearing."

A blanket of stillness covered the forest in waves. Out of the sounds they were hearing just seconds ago, nothing but their own speaking and Farore's quiet inhales remained. All birds and bugs had left, just as a loud cracking filled the sky, and then a voice.

_"Hello there! All you little living things, hiding in your homes and caves and away from the dangers that exist in your world. I hope you can hear me, because I have fun news! You're all going to die, in just less than a day!"_

The four of them froze and watched up above them as the sky darkened. Nayru watched more closely as she saw something they didn't. Bits of atmosphere above the sky were beginning to break apart and light itself was being fractured against the edges of the cracks. She hadn't even noticed that Farore stopped shaking finally.

_"That's right! I'm going to return this place you call your world back to the empty, lifeless blank point it was before your golden goddesses appeared. Did you all know I lived, or unlived, here first? Wait, of course you didn't, because they TOOK IT FROM ME! I lived here first! I watched other worlds blink in and out like a colorful little pestilence, and those three wanted my sleeping spot! WHY?! Actually, I don't know. Narcissism isn't something I know, seeing as how I don't think like you or them. Anyway, I want my place back, and I'm going to erase you for it. Goodbye, Hyrule!"_

Din gritted her teeth when a thought occured to her. "Wait! Roen moved. She's not above the castle anymore."

She was watching Nayru and Farore, who was at least up to looking around again and only now realizing she was in the place that used to hold the sword. The green goddess stood and walked away from Nayru, staring at the pedestal with tired looking eyes, until they heard her voice. "I'm going back to the castle."

Hands grabbed hold of her shoulders and spun her around to see Nayru's worried face. "You can't do that! What if there's something wrong with that place now?"

"I want to go too." The blue goddess twisted and watched the princess' hardened, and still fearful expression. "I need to see if the people are okay."

She looked to Din for help. "Sister, tell them it's dangerous there. I can hear the strings of space warping there, and there's no way of knowing if there's even any land left."

The tall red goddess turned her gaze down a few inches to Zelda's shorter self, then to Farore. "There is still some chunks of earth and stone left. Are you sure, princess?"

Zelda nodded before her own thoughts could turn her away, and Din spoke to Farore next. "Sister, you should know what you might see there. That boy, Link, he-"

"What?! He's what, dead?" The small goddess of life forced her cane to return to her and nearly glared at Din. "I can fix him if he is, you know that!"

Din moved some red hair out of her face and sighed. "No, not just that."

"Well I'm going there. I have to see!" Farore tapped the cane against the stone of the pedestal platform and began to glow. Apparently the goddess of power decided to give in and stepped over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder, then signaling to Zelda and Nayru to step closer. Nayru took hold of Farore and Zelda moved close enough for Din's hand to reach her shoulder. The green glow brightened, and they all vanished.

* * *

They reappeared in a pop of green light, in front of what they could barely recognize was the castle. After that, nothing was recognizable anymore. The tops of the castle's towers were twisted ad distorted like something seen through a lens, and the ground around them was broken and floating in pieces. Black was pouring out from under each break in the ground and barely anything remained of the fountain in the center of the busiest part of the town.

"W-where is he?!"

Their attention to the shattered town was brought back to Farore, who was snapping her head around at everything visible. Aside from the various floating rocks hanging around, there were several piles of rubble scattered everywhere that she guessed hid what she searched for.

Her green eyes froze at the sight of something red, leading toward one mound of broken buildings like a scarlet trail. Everyone guessed the same thing of what the trail was, and swallowed their dread. Except Din, because she already knew from staring straight through the rubble.

As soon as Farore took off toward it, Din warned her. "Sister, if you want to see, just prepare yourself."

She stopped, but not at the warning. Something glinted, mixed in with the broken stone around the fountain area. Multiple somethings, like little pieces of glass, or metal.

Farore crouched to examine the odd things, and found from their shape and color that they were pieces of broken metal. From the unearthly shine, she instantly recognized it with a deeper dread settling in. "I think...I found the master sword."

The only one with any surprise left was the only mortal of the group, Zelda. Both Din and Nayru held a quiet expression of either stoicness or weariness, both knowing that what happened here also may have happened to the holy blade.

The little goddess drew her eyes back to the blood trail and stepped closer to the pile of rocks, then moved one aside with a light push. That the first thing she saw wasn't blood was nice, but the sight of green fabric hit just as hard. More rocks were shoved away and clacked against the stone ground so that she could see Link more clearly, and now she could make out half his face.

Every emotion competed for attention inside her when she cleared enough rubble away to see all of him. Tears broke out again, ultimately, when she could understand his appearance. Crimson lines ran down his face and mouth, staining the green tunic red in several places along his torso, and the inpression in his chest revealed what ended his fight. Then there were the arms. The ruined one that was broken in Link's strike against Roen was the same as before, but not the other. It was gone, blown off completely.

His eyes, probably lacking any shine of life, were closed. The thought that he was only sleeping crossed Farore's mind, but she knew from her own power that his life was gone.

A thin hand belonging to her reached over his face gently and felt around for something unseen, before Farore's eyes snapped open wide. "W-where is it?!"

"Where's what?" The princess felt her own heart squeezing dread of Link's image too, but wanted to at least help Farore however she could.

The green goddess jumped up and spun around. "His soul! Where is it?!"

* * *

Not far off from the castle, in the large fields of the Eldin province, a long stream of dots made their way down across the plains. It was one huge caravan of people, gathered from different towns and carrying their things, all prepared from a long travel.

A small girl fell to the ground in fatigue, barely keeping her face from hitting the grass. Her mom, who was holding her even smaller brother, turned and ran back to help lift her up again. The woman used one arm to hold the much smaller boy and her other to lightly hold her daughter's face up by the chin. "Siina, everyone's tired, but we can't stay here."

The little girl looked up tiredly. "I know, mama, but where are we going?"

Seeing her daughter was alright, the mother helped her stand before the two started along again. "Somewhere else, but we can't stay in Hyrule. Not with that."

The two turned to stare into the sky, always careful of the gigantic fissure spreading across it and the ground under it. One shorter stretching crack, pointed in their direction, suddenly moved. It extended and split the sky even farther until it was right over them, just as something shot down from it and into the ground next to the caravan.

Smoke kicked up into a cloud for several seconds, almost masking a strange purple glow that they couldn't understand. Finally, the smoke cleared, and revealed Roen to be standing there. Except they didn't know her.

Three guards ran up to her with spears aimed forward at the woman in the tattered violet robe. A tall and lanky guard spoke with a quivering voice. "W-who are you?! Leave now!"

The figure with the long, stringy hair raised her face to them slowly, and let them see the vicious grin. She never spoke, but the wailing sound of black power erupting from her like light blotted everything out.

* * *

"I'm telling you, souls don't just disappear!"

The green goddess paced almost madly back and forth, only letting the tapping of her cane on the stone ground sound out. She had to keep herself from looking back at the bulge of stone and keep the tears from coming back.

Just moments ago, Din lifted the body of Farore's chosen from the rubble covering him and flicked a pinky finger to force the ground open. She placed him into the hole and made the ground grow over him, leaving nothing more than a swelling of earth to mark his resting place.

The princess sat on one of the middle sized chunks of white stone to think, only interrupting when necessary. "Can't souls move? Do ghosts always have bodies?"

Farore pressed the cane against the white triangle on her forehead hard just to keep herself from spinning around. "No, but there's always a string from the soul to the body or where the body used to be. I can't see the string."

She stopped pacing, and tapped the cane on the ground harder. "And a soul can't be destroyed! Where is it?!"

Din's voice broke in bluntly. "What if it already passed on?"

Now, Farore really did spin around, and surprised them with a furious stare. She opened her mouth to scream, but a thunderous explosion cut her off. The attention of all four snapped to the sight of something in the distance, over what they knew was one of the larger fields. Like a black spider, a second fracture point appeared in the sky and spread multiple black cracks across the sky.

Zelda's hand slapped over her mouth and she swallowed a gasp. Din sighed and looked back at the burial mound, noting how Farore was done pacing. She was crouched down and gathering something up. In a little bag she held clinked pieces of the shattered sword, though Din didn't feel like she understood. "Sister, why pick them up?"

Without turning, she talked back with a hard tone. "I'm going to rebuild the sword and bring him back. I just need to find his soul."

"We don't have time. We need a plan to deal with Roen now, not later." The small girl in green didn't listen or stop, bringing Din to reach to her. "Farore-"

Another sound of surprise came from Zelda, though Din didn't immediately look. The princess turned to the blue goddess and held up the back of her hand. "The triforce emblem in gone!"

The red goddess froze, then spun around. Nayru was already looking over Zelda's hand like she was searching for a grain of something, anything. Her hand was completely blank. "That...that's not possible. Din, Farore, those marks can't just vanish."

The red one was shocked into speechlessness by the idea, but Farore remained motionless. Thay could only barely hear the words she uttered. "Everything's disappearing, along with the realm hiding the triforce."

All three of them looked around desparately, trying not to focus on the splitting sky. Of course that still left them a dead friend, a broken sword, and a vanishing planet to try and not focus on.

* * *

In the field that the unmaker visited, she stood now on empty land. Dead soil, missing all grass that previously sprouted from it, stretched to nearly every corner of the field. Even the caravan she flew down to meet with was now gone, leaving nothing behind, not even a piece of cloth. The violet goddess exhaled a breath in a moment of deafening calmness and looked to the sky. Every crack was now creating their own fracture points, and even connected each one. She spread her arms wide, as if begging for the sky's attention. "Not long left."

* * *

In another place, completely different from Hyrule, everything glowed. This place, or realm, was all light and no people to live there, but housed one thing. An object made of three golden triangles sat here, glowing brighter than the rest of the world and turning itself toward something.

Someone who shouldn't be there stepped forward and stopped only a foot from the sacred triangles. This person wore a green tunic.

The next one is the end.


	11. Into Oblivion

Dis: I don't own any Zelda stuff.

This is during Twilight Princess.

**Three**

Ch 11-Into Oblivion

The sky was gone. The atmosphere that blanketed the world was torn apart and began to show everyone the stars, the sun, and the moon. The fields and an empty Kakariko village stood, or floated, in ruins. Colossal portions of the land hovered, tilted, and spun where stable earth was before, and lightning even arced its way through everything between the sky and oceans. Afterwards, entire forests and groups of animals began dying, which left loneliness for anyone still alive.

Roen, the violet goddess and unmaker of everything, took some time to have a little stroll over the pieces of the fields that weren't yet broken apart. Every few steps, she'd spin or hop, and left black cracks behind her with each step. Her thin purple hair traveled behind her almost like a wisp, and her black eyes and sickly pale demeanor shined in the starlight, creating the appearance of a wraith.

Once she stopped when she noticed something small running away at the sight of her, and threw a hand to it. Death like tendrils blasted from her palm and devoured the small animal instantly, and ate the ground around it to leave a crater.

Four figures gathered nearby and hid themselves behind a half risen heap of stone pulled from the ground. The goddesses and Zelda kept an eye on Roen during her walk, but hid anytime they thought she was about to turn.

Din turned to the other three with some kind of expression. One more like stress, but not fear. "Fine, so that is the plan, right? And the same for the backup?"

"Yes, but the backup is ONLY if the first doesn't work." The stern words came from Nayru, who was still watching the antigoddess.

As she watched between the good and evil immortals, the princess couldn't resist noticing that Roen never turned in their direction. "Aren't goddesses able to sense each other? How has she not noticed us, or you, here?"

"Oh, that." Din, still a bit worn out looking, squeezed her eyes shut for a moment. "We're all pushing our power down. We're doing the same for you too, and it's tiring."

"For me?" Zelda didn't realize until just that second how low she was on power, though it seemed more like it only felt low. "Wait, it's tiring because of me?"

For a short second, Din smirked. "No, you are a powerful magic user, though you don't know how much, but it's tough for us to restrict our power when it's as much as it is. It only looks bad, but we'll get better when we stop hiding it."

Nayru sighed loudly, but more as she was tired of waiting. "Well if we have the plan down, we should just drop the restrictions. There's not exactly an abundance of time."

Zelda and Din nodded, with Din looking much more ready when Zelda could feel the straining restriction disappearing from the air, but something still bothered her, aside from facing down something with three divine beings. "Farore, goddess, are you alright?"

The small goddess clicked to when she heard Zelda's words meant for her, and only nodded. Suddenly, all the walls came down on their power.

Only a few meters away, Roen felt a mild and strange shift in the wind, like mist. Immediately, before any other thoughts forced their way into her mind, she understood and looked straight to a slowly rising shard of earth. What she felt was cool, warm, and bright at the same time. This made her smile. "I know you're there!"

When there was no answer, she raised her tone and stomped once. "CREATION BEINGS, GET OUT NOW!"

The three of them emerged from the hiding spot. Three, and not all four, since they had Zelda stay behind the huge rock. Din and Farore both eyed the grinning nihilist with Nayru speaking into their ears while hiding her face. "I was right, she can't sense Zelda right now."

"What're you saying over there?!"

The red goddess, eye still glowing crimson, stepped forward out of the range of Nayru's volume. "Nothing a witch like you cares about."

Roen's eyes enlarged, then squeezed shut in a loud laugh. "I guess you're right! So, are you three FREAKS ready for the afterlife?"

"What would you know of life?!"

The other two spun around when Farore's smaller voice burst out, and the expression she wore matched what Nayru broke into when the chaos avatar hinted at Roen's return. She nearly cracked the cane against the ground and screamed out again. "You're a big ball of emptiness that doesn't live or like anything! How pathetic is that?!"

Their enemy stared off to the side in shocked confusion, then back to them. "Pathetic? You three, you TOOK MY SPOT!"

Farore stepped forward to match her. "There was nothing here!"

Roen gritted her teeth and her pale skin turned whiter. "YOU KILLED ME!"

"Because you tried to kill us! And why?! Because we woke you UP, YOU VICIOUS MURDERING HAG!"

Nayru finally pulled her back a few steps once Roen showed herself to be visibly annoyed, only catching a glimpse of Din grinning. The antigoddess switched to a questioning gaze when she noticed, so Din answered. "We're going to kill you, permanently this time."

Roen moved back and rubbed her face. "I'm not even alive...nevermind, can we just start? I'm bored."

Just as the red goddess shifted into what could only be a fighting stance, Roen blasted forward as a violet blur. Behind all of this, the princess felt her limbs tighten with the sensation of two otherworldly powers coming together. Then, it all slowed.

Roen knew it, just like the others did. Something was changed, but she couldn't tell what at first. Her first detail to notice was that grass was starting to reappear across the dead ground, and it glowed bright green. She didn't know the exact effect, but only one of the goddesses used green power. Her gleeful stare moved to Farore.

"Little life goddess, what is this you're doin-"

Everything froze, just as a gold skinned fist blasted into her face. The shock was instant, and her world was thrown into turmoil as the punch, along with a heavy shockwave, shot her like a cannon away from them. One heavy bounce crashed against the ground and Roen flew into a hill, bringing an explosion with her.

Chunks of earth erupted from the hit and flew into the air with a ton of smoke and dust, but Roen was already standing again inside. All the dust and pieces of stone froze in place and black cracks shrouded over them, making them vanish. Her skin was so pale, though, that the bruise was almost invisible, but the grin was easy to see. "That's more like it!"

As soon as she pushed off the ground, Nayru split off from the others in a blur and held her hands out. Every bit of the air in front of her distorted and twisted, grabbing Roen with some unseen force that slowed her down again. Farore was already holding out both arms, making the plant life glow and continue to steal the enemy's speed.

Din was moving forward again for the attack, but Roen was watching both slow effects. With Nayru controlling physics, and probably using that to slow her down instead of some random effect, she knew it would much tougher to reach the source and drain or stop it, so she looked down. The lifeforce spewing up from the plants was easier to reach, so she shoved her fist into the ground.

Every bit of greenery around her died and blackened. Farore felt the cold creep over the once living green and gritted her teeth against a rising anger. She raised her hands and unleashed a stream of emerald light. Din flew ahead and hid right behind it.

The enemy raised a hand and destroyed the energy as soon as it touched her skin, but felt Din flying toward her. She didn't lower her hand and caught Din's fist with a grin. Din was also grinning, and opened her mouth to let out something glowing.

Flames erupted in an explosion and Roen instinctively brought her hands up to cover, just as Din slammed her with both fists right in the stomach.

The princess, hiding behind the piece of broken earth, couldn't watch the fight. She didn't dare try. The sheer unnaturalness of it all frightened her almost as much as the idea of everything vanishing. She even wondered if she as the backup would help anything.

* * *

In the world of light, Link walked around and tried to see anything. He wanted to see if anyone else was there, but he was literally the only one. Strange, that the light was so bright it should've blinded him, but didn't. Somehow it was still gentle, and probably alive.

He turned back to the golden triangles and waited, for what, he didn't know. Nothing happened. He decided to make a move and walked toward the triforce.

"Wait."

Link froze. Whatever was speaking didn't make his blood freeze of his heart stop, but gave more of a calm command. He stood and waited for a visitor, but the voice came again from the golden object. "Hello, Link."

His eyes widened when he recognized the voice, or voices. It was three goddesses, but all at once, and so perfectly fused together it became its own new voice. He tried to speak a few times before he could find his voice. "You're the triforce?"

It had no face, so there could be no expressions when it talked. "I would make a sarcastic comment, but things seem pretty serious outside."

He blinked. "You can see?"

"I can see everything as if I were there. I do love being able to do that, so I do not become bored. Everything with Roen and my three creators."

It was now that Link felt a compulsion to look at himself for the wounds that killed him. They were all gone. He was clean and his clothes were whole. He brought his eyes back to the triforce with a idea itching at his thoughts. "I need to make a wish."

"I know, but I cannot at this moment."

"I...no." Link felt a breath catch in his throat and realized something. "It's because I didn't bring the three marks together, isn't it?"

The object actually laughed. "No, I will cease that rule just this once, but it is not the reason. I am connected to my makers."

He didn't know what that meant right now, so he stayed quiet. The triforce began speaking again. "I can grant anything when it relates to something I am more powerful than, but the goddesses are not strong enough. With that, I cannot grant the wish you need, until..."

"Until what?"

"Roen must be weakened so that my power is greater, by any amount. My limits are very simple."

Link began pleading even though he knew that was a fact, coming from the triforce itself. "But didn't they used be tougher?"

"Yes, but then they made me. They never got that power back, and they are unable to take it back now, since I exist as a living being."

Link was silent, and the object continued. "The best course is to wait for them to weaken her. My mothers can handle it."

He didn't want to wait, but what choice was there?

* * *

Back in Hyrule, the landscape was wrecked. Not by Roen's powers, but the fight itself. The color green almost had no existence anymore, with Roen targeting plantlife every time Farore used it against her, and huge chunks of earth were blasted upward from each attack by the antigoddess and Din. This left Nayru in the back, searching for any opening she could find to make a weak point in the enemy.

Farore and Din weren't paying that kind of attention as they attacked and held Roen back. Nayru was on hold back duty too, but she still searched for anything. Only one thought kept occuring to her when she looked to Zelda's hiding place, and she always told herself she could find something else.

She told herself that, but she couldn't. Roen was only just now beginning to make an effort, while Din herself was getting worn out. Farore was getting paler all the time, probably from feeling each thing die.

Every thunderous hit brought Nayru one step closer to knowing she had no other options, until she finally gave in and left her spot. Farore sensed her move and turned while still holding her hands out. "Sister?!"

The blue goddess ignored and found the princess, still waiting but not watching. "Zelda, I'm out of ideas."

She looked up to her goddess with a look of fear. "What can I do if you can't beat her?"

Nayru pplaced her hand on the princess' shoulder and sighed. "I am a law bender, so I can't use light, but you can. Join the fight with me and I'll strengthen your power. You need not get too close."

The green goddess kept glancing back between attacks from the other two. "Nayru, we need to hold her!" No reply came and she tried again. "Nayr-"

Her sister came flying back out from behind the large rock, but with help. She held Zelda on her back.

Farore smiled and began to refocus herself. The blue goddess started toward the fight, but in a different style. She flew around the fight now and Zelda held her hands up with a golden light surrounding them. That light became a bow and arrow, which she aimed at the enemy's pale face.

Zelda's fingers released the arrow, and it flew like lightning. The golden bolt pierced itself through Roen's stringy black hair and into her shoulder, and immediately got a scream of pain. The princess smiled when she saw she could do something, then her blood ran cold.

Roen glared up at her with eyes glowing black antilight. The arrow vanished, leaving a wound that healing almost instantly, and she forgot all the fun she was having.

Din flew forward when she saw where Roen was looking, but a shadow blackened her vision. She flew out the other end of the black cloud without ever finding the antigoddess and looked up. Roen was heading right toward the blue duo.

Din freaked and fired herself to them, and Farore shot an eruption of green light at Roen. Too late though. Roen held her hand forward to the blue duo, to Zelda, and unleashed a wave of howling black unpower.

Zelda sat wide eyed with the death blast moving toward her, and kicked off of Nayru. The blast changed its direction, as the princess aimed again, and let her fingers go. One tiny spark of light flew into the dark, just as it engulfed her.

The goddesses stared on, and a scream emerged from the attack. Their hearts stopped and they froze, even after the black blast disappeared. There wasn't anything left behind.

Nayru floated down and fell to her knees. She heard someone walk up behind her but never looked. She only knew it was Din when she spoke. "Why did you bring Zelda into this? Why didn't you wait a little longer?"

The blue goddess stared at the ground in disbelief. The words coming out of her mouth didn't even register to her. "We weren't doing anything. Zelda actually hurt her, but our powers only slowed her down."

A fury built up in the red goddess, but she heard something strange. They all did.

The death blast disappeared, but the screaming continued. It was coming from Roen.

The antigoddess shrieked in agony like a banshee, and pulled her hands away from the arrow in her eye each time she reached for it. She couldn't remove it.

Only the one eye left stared on where the princess used to be, but then turned and screamed in fury at the remaining three. "You let that little BUG do this to me?! I hate LIGHT!"

She slammed to the ground and poured darkness over what was left. The erasing power flooded through and over everything, and the three moved to leave the ground as fast as possible. Din held Nayru up and Farore leaned in close. "Nayru?"

A line of water dripped down the blue goddess' face. She didn't say anything, and Farore saw her biting her lip, so she hugged her.

The red goddess watched Roen and her missing eye, strangely leaking nothing but unable to heal the shredded flesh with the golden arrow still stuck in. The ground under them disappeared, and the remainder of the sky vaporized, until it all turned dark.

Nothing was left, except the three and the goddess of nothingness. Din stared and, finally, against everything she was, dropped her head. "I don't know what to do."

* * *

Back in the realm of light, Link jumped in surprise when the triforce spoke. "Alright, that should be enough."

He was sitting at the time, and stood again to watch the golden triangles. "Enough for what?"

"She's weakened, you can make your wish."

The hair on his arms stood up and his heart skipped a beat. "Wait, really?!"

"Yes, please do."

He grinned and ran up to the glowing being, and slowly moved a hand until it hovered just a centimeter from the surface. The object spoke again. "I have to say, I like your style of wish. Have a good life."

"Yeah...goodbye." It felt so strange to be talking to a legendary object, but he stopped thinking about it and touched the triforce.

The light pouring from the triangles quivered, then engulfed him.

* * *

"Are you ready to leave me now?"

The three goddesses barely heard a word she said, even when she began laughing only moments ago. When they didn't answer, and when they didn't even react, Roen gritted her teeth. "I said leave! This place is mine!"

They didn't move, so she did. Roen lept at them through the empty space and held a ball of nothingness in her hand. She reached out to the three sisters one last time, ready to destroy them, ready to leave her with her silence again, but stopped. It wasn't her that stopped her hand, but more a light wrapped around it. All she could do was gasp before it overtook her.

Nayru, who's chin was hanging over Farore's shoulder, saw it first and lost her breath. The glow had a warm touch and the other two felt it quickly. They sensed it and knew exactly what it was, which left them almost speechless.

Farore spoke up when the others couldn't. "How did that get here? Who wished?"

"Does it matter?" Din surprised them with cheerful voice despite the situation. "This fight's over."

The golden light poured over everything, and the darkness disappeared.

* * *

Within just minutes, the glow ceased and left the three standing there, alone. Roen was gone, but the ground was back. There was grass covering it again, and clouds in the blue sky. The earth was whole and the castle was visible in the distance. Everything came back, but Farore had a question. "Where did Roen go?"

Nayru broke the hold and flew away toward the castle. Farore broke her own surprise and looked at Din. "Do you think Zelda...?"

The red goddess was grinning huge and had to restrain herself from laughing. "Probably, you should go check Ordon."

Farore smiled like a child before staring at Din sadly. "But what will you do?"

The red goddess reached down and patted her sister on the head. "I guess I'll go with you?"

The little goddess laughed and hugged her sister, and they both left the repaired battlefield.

* * *

In the castle, Nayru flew in through a window and looked around excitedly. Everything was right again. Banners were untouched, stone was unbroken, and people were standing around in confusion. She moved through a large double doors and into the throne room, where a princess stood at her throne.

Zelda was nearly knocked to the floor by the goddess bringing her to an embrace. For moments, Nayru didn't move, until a question entered her mind. She looked into the confusion stricken princess and asked. "Did you see three golden triangles?"

Zelda shook her head, but Nayru asked again. "Did you make a wish?"

The princess did an uncharacteristic shrug. "That wasn't me."

It didn't make sense to her. She and her sisters knew what changed everything, but it needed a person to use it. Then she thought of Farore's chosen, and about the soul missing from his body, and her eyes widened.

* * *

The red and green ones flew over green forests and fields to the village and saw it all back. Nothing was wrong and everything was fixed. Strange that she didn't see Link anywhere, so she flew down to meet some of the villagers.

The children ran up to her and started laughing and grabbing her skirt. "Do any of you know where Link is? Is he...is he back?"

"Yeah, we saw him when the light cleared! Ilia found him and the two went off somewhere."

Farore tilted her head and Din chuckled quietly. The kids noticed the red sister and crowded around her. "You're so cool looking! Are you another goddess?"

The goddess of power really, truly looked completely shocked at their faces. The smaller goddess leaned against her and smiled. "You and I can always share our people, but Kakariko is there for you too."

Din stared down for a moment, and started smiling.

Two people strode over to them holding something. The people were Rusl and Uli, the once pregnant woman and Colin's mother. The thing they were holding was a straw cradle, with a tiny person inside.

Farore squealed and ran up to them to see as Din, taller than them, could see from there. The small goddess played with the baby girl's hands. "I can sense her life isn't very big yet, so she was just born, but I have to ask. What's her name?"

Rusl scratched his head and grinned. "Ah, we were going to wait a bit, but oh well. Uli decided to name her Roen."

Both Din and Farore felt a needle drill into their souls. Farore looked at the parents, then to her sister. "You're kidding me."

Din barely replied. "That's where she went. He wished for her to be reborn."

Uli touched Farore on the shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Farore had to supress a few tears. "Nothing at all!"

Din burst with laughter behind them and nearly woke the baby, but spoke quietly. "Link really chose that."

The red goddess felt the little kids tugging at her leg and looked down. Beth stared up at her. "You don't have to go anywhere, do you?"

With them around her, Din reached down at patted the girl on the head. "Me and my sisters can come back whenever you want."

End

Finally finished a story. Hope it was good and thanks for dealing with me.


End file.
